Superstes Excerceo
by mwendyr
Summary: The 4 Detectives are sent on a team building excercise. Sequel to Unwrapping Gifts. C8 & C9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so if you've been reading this series. This story was set-up in the story Contagious. It's taken a little bit of research, oddly enough. I hope it comes across as fun.

Summary: The four detectives are sent out on a team building exercise. Sequel to Unwrapping Gifts

Pairing: Mike/Alex

Series: Part of my M/A series, the list of stories is on my profile page.

Reviews: Please, because they keep me happy and I hope you want me happy. :D

**Superstes Excerceo **

Alex Eames, Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek and Bobby Goren were sat together in an interview room at the Major Case Squad. All four were wearing coats, and had survival packs on the floor next to them. They were all wearing dark colours to match their moods. The only one who was excited about the trip was Bobby. Carolyn had a moderate feeling of looking forward to it but she personally would rather stay in the country to do it. They knew they'd be sleeping in tents and living it 'rough' for a whole week. "This is just not my idea of fun." Alex said, groaning as they waited for this mystery tour guide person who was going to be leading them on their 'expedition'.

"You and me both." Mike agreed with her, as they sat near each other.

"I-it might be fun." Bobby said, trying to cheer his friends up. "If you get into it and give your all." Mike and Alex looked at him as if he were mad. Carolyn smiled at him, appreciating his attempt to cheer them up.

"I think I'll just enjoy it through you." Alex muttered and Bobby rolled his eyes at her stubborness.

"So where are we going?" Mike asked, also unsure as to why they had to leave the country.

"All I know is that we're flying into Innsbruck in Austria." Alex told him, uninterested.

"That's in Europe." Bobby told her and she glared at him.

"I know where Austria is, thank you." Alex sighed and rolled her eyes at him unamused, shaking her head as if she was warning him not to continue. Bobby was definitely convinced she was in a bad mood.

"As for where we're going exactly." Carolyn said, to change the subject back, "We won't know until our two guides turn up."

"There are two? I'm sure the Captain said there was one guide." Bobby said, interested by that new knowledge.

"There was originally until they became convinced that one couldn't... handle us." Carolyn replied, as she turned to Alex, who snorted her disapproval.

Noticing how it seemed she was getting on her friends nerves, Alex smiled, "Sorry." she mumbled it but it was heard. Carolyn smiled to say she understood, she wasn't completely fond of going away for a week only to return to have extra paperwork and mountains of backlog. Alex looked at Mike, who shrugged, he wasn't looking forward to it at all. He'd prefer to stay in New York with Alex, even though she was going too it didn't really make him look forward to it, and as far as he was concerned he and Carolyn got along just fine and didn't need to build any more foundations to their team structure.

Alex sighed and looked down at her lap to see Mike stroking her knee with his hand. Turning to him she smiled, thankful he was going with them. She was also grateful Bobby and Carolyn were going, at least she was with friends and not some complete stranger or someone she barely knew but worked with. She couldn't really pinpoint why she was in such a bad mood about it but she couldn't exactly control it. "Okay, so where are the guides?" She asked, frustrated, looking at her watch. "Weren't they supposed to be here at 9?"

"Yeah." Mike said, "They were." Looking at his watch his noticed it was now 9.23. "I guess tardiness is acceptable on this trip." he said, sarcastically, "Good."

Bobby, who was sat down bouncing his knee to free his energy, looked at him amused. "Do you plan on being late up in the morning?"

Mike grinned, "Oh yeah. I do now." The door opened and Captain Deakins walked in. Mike quickly said, "I was hoping it'd be you. Listen, their late. So now's a good time for you to say we don't have to go."

Deakins chuckled, "No, you're going." Hopes were shot down and Mike looked down at the table in frustration. Deakins shook his head in amusement. "I'm here to tell you they've called, they're delayed in traffic but they'll just be about another 10 minutes."

Alex groaned, "Damn."

"Still don't want to go?" Deakins asked her, already knowing the answer.

"I just don't see why we have to go in the first place." She told him, honestly. "Seriously, we've been partners for almost 5 years now... shouldn't we have had this at the beginning?" She asked, pointing at Bobby and then at herself.

Deakins could understand her reasoning but it wasn't his decision, it had been the Chief of Detectives. "Chief's idea." he told her, "Think of it as a holiday." Hoping she'd seen the positive side. "A paid holiday."

"Can I speak freely?" Alex asked, annoyed.

Deakins chuckled again, "You always do." he told her with a smile.

Alex smirked, "Is the chief on drugs?" That earned a laugh around the room. Deakins looked at her serious expression and shook his head, amused.

Deakins stood up and looked at her, hoping to make a point. "Alex." he said, trying not to laugh, "Have fun." he ordered and then left the room. Alex sighed, putting her head on the table. Laughing, Mike put his hand on her back.

"Eames, it's not really that bad." Bobby told her. "And you're right, we've been partners for years, which means this should be a walk in the park for us." She lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Is it some kind of competition?" Alex asked and Bobby nodded.

"Yes, it's the two of you against the two of us." Carolyn told her. Alex suddenly looked interested and she turned to Mike, grinning. Tapping the table with amusement, she laughed. Mike couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

Bobby looked at Carolyn and shrugged, clearly getting her competitive juices was all that was needed. Especially since she now knows she'll be up against Mike. Bobby was about to say something else when the door opened as two strangers stepped into the room; presumably their guides.

The man was tall, dark haired and relatively handsome. He was of a thin build but not unfit. He was wearing fake army fatigues and was wearing a backpack on his back, and a whistle around his neck. Making Mike cringe at the thought of him using it. The woman was shorter than him, muscular but not overweight. She was also wearing army fatigues and a whistle around her neck. Her backpack was in her hand as she carried it at her side. "Can I assume you are Detectives Goren, Eames, Logan and Barek?" She asked, politely but her voice wasn't soft.

"Yes, we are." Carolyn replied, looking at them in fascination. Wondering if they were meant to be wearing army fatigues as well.

"Good." She closed the door behind them and the two of them pulled up a chair. "I apologise for being late."

"That's alright." Mike said, almost sarcastic but he tried to keep that out of his voice.

"Mmm, we don't mind waiting." Alex told her, not hiding her sarcasm, nodding.

The woman shot her a look that told Alex she didn't believe her, "Well, anyway, my name is Penny Thorne." She shook of everyone's hand, and they all thought the same thing; she didn't look like a Penny, and then she looked to her partner.

"I'm Dave Murphy. And I just want to welcome you all. This is the first time we've taken Police Officers on this type of team building exercise so we hope it goes smoothly." He told them, looking at Alex, as she was trying to hold back a remark about how he was wishing on stars. "You are?" he asked, looking directly at Alex.

"Alex Eames." she said, offering no other information.

Dave turned to Mike, "So you must be her partner, Detective Goren..."

Mike looked at him with an amused expression, "No, I'm Mike Logan." He pointed at Bobby, "That's Goren." Dave and Penny shared a look between them as the detectives watched with fascination.

"I'm sorry." Dave said to Mike and to Bobby. "I just assumed you were sitting next to your partners."

Alex smirked but she looked at Mike and they both decided there and then not to tell them, Mike took his hand off her knee. Others were oblivious because they were covered by the table. "We're all friends here." Mike told him and Dave nodded.

"Good. That's really good." Penny said, smiling. "That helps make our job much easier." she looked at Carolyn, "So you must be Detective Barek." Carolyn nodded.

"Right. So here's what we'll be doing today." Dave said, continuing on, "We'll be flying out from JFK at 17.00 hours." He told them.

"Why so late in the afternoon?" Bobby asked, curiously.

"Because your first exercise starts in this room." Dave replied, smiling at their confused expressions. The four looked at each other, unsure of what he meant. "You will be taking the subway and the bus to JFK."

"Are you mad? That could take hours." Alex asked, incredulously. Why the bus _and _the subway?

"Yes, it could." Penny said, smiling. "And you have to work as a team to navigate your way there. We won't be helping, we'll just be following you."

Alex frowned and then looked at her colleagues, raising her hand, "Okay team, let's vote." she told them, "Who wants me to drive?" They all raised their hands and Alex looked ready to stand up and fetch her car keys.

"Detective Eames, I was told about you." Penny said, her tone of voice was a warning in its own right.

Alex's eyebrows shot up and she looked at her in surprise, "Oh?"

"Yes, you've made quite an impression on the Chief of D's and most Captains you've had in the past." Penny told her. Alex could feel Mike sniggering next to her and she shot him a warning glare. Alex then looked at Bobby, who offered her a sympathetic look and she sighed. Mike put his hand back on her knee and squeezed it. "The impression wasn't a bad one." Penny said, making Alex look back at her, "He just told me to be careful."

Alex could feel herself smirking, and really, she didn't mind if she given herself a reputation - she couldn't help that she had her own personality, she certainly wasn't going to apologise for it. Her 'impression' that she'd given off to everyone obviously included the fact that she had a mind of her own and wouldn't willingly and blindly follow direction.

She wasn't about to start today either.

--------------------------------

It had taken them a total of 3 and a half hours to navigate their way through a hectic subway and find the correct bus that would take them straight to JFK Airport. If they had been less than at their best they'd have dropped from having to carry their packs as well due to the fact they'd been stood up for most of that time as well.

Reaching the airport they realised they were a little early and they couldn't resist feeling pride in that, Penny and Dave had obviously thought it would take longer. It was now 1pm and they had four hours before the aircraft was scheduled to take off, so they checked in and waited to be called through to airside.

Once they had checked in they no longer had their bags with them, which was a great relief. Now they were sitting on the uncomfortable chairs, waiting for their flight number to be called up. The waiting area was completely full of people, alot of them were families waiting to go on their holiday and the rest look liked business passengers who were carrying their briefcases and laptops, doing some of their work there. Dave clapped his hands enthusiastically, "So, since we're going to be a while, we might as well start with the next activity." Alex, Mike, Carolyn and Bobby looked at each in surprise. They didn't expect them to be doing one in the airport. "Don't worry, this task isn't physical in any way."

Penny chuckled, "Yes, this just requires your brain." Alex looked at Bobby and smirked. "This is basically a survival scenario." she told them, as she pulled out some sheets of paper from her small carry-on bag. She handed them each one and watched as they read it. "Basically, you've crashed landed in Northern Canada, in January. So it's cold." Alex felt herself cringe.

"Crash landed? Is this some kind of premonition for what's about to happen?" Mike asked, sarcastically. Penny shot him a look. "How did we crash land?" She looked at him again, "I'm just curious."

Alex looked at him and gave him a small laugh, "You see it was sabotage." she said, as if she was describing the events that had led to a crime scene, "The first engine burst into flames when lightning struck and because the other engines had had some wires cut they couldn't control the plane." Mike was trying not to laugh. Bobby looked at Carolyn and smiled. "The pilot had a heart attack at the wrong moment." She looked at Penny and Dave who were looking at her strangely, "Sorry." she waved it off, "Please continue."

"Thank you, Detective. Okay, well, you have 12 items that you managed to salvage from the plane." Dave instructed, "You must put those items in the order of importance... relative to your survival."

_The 12 items are: _

_A ball of steel wool_

_A small axe_

_A loaded pistol_

_Can of Crisco shortening_

_Newspapers, one per person_

_Cigarette lighter, without fluid_

_Extra shirts and pants for each survivor_

_20 x 20 ft of heavy duty canvas_

_A sectional air-map made of plastic_

_One quart of 100-proof whiskey_

_A compass_

_Chocolate bars 500g (one per person) _

"You'll be working in teams of two. Goren and Eames, Logan and Barek." Penny told them after they'd finished reading, "My suggestion would be that the two teams move away from each other so that you can discuss privately." Alex looked at Bobby and shrugged. Standing up, watching as Penny stood up as well, realising that clearly they were going to be monitored as well. She waved to Mike and then to Carolyn and they left them there, to go to the other side of the waiting room.

Mike looked at Carolyn and then back at the list. "Okay, we got to win." He told her, determined.

She looked at him and shook her head at his competitive streak, she wasn't aware he had one but it was good that he did because she wanted to win as well. "Well, firstly, I think the lighter is one of the top ones." she told him.

He looked at her incredulously, "It has no fluid in it." he told her.

She shrugged, "Yes, but it would still make a spark."

--------------------------

Alex looked at Bobby and then at Penny, who was sitting back and watching them. "What could we use crisco shortening for?"

Bobby rubbed his mouth thoughtfully, "Well, it could be rubbed on our skin to protect us from the cold." She looked at him peculiarly and then shrugged, she knew not to question him. "And the lid is reflective... we could use it for a signal."

"But it would only work in the day?" Alex told him.

Bobby nodded, "That's far more likely when people would be looking for us." Alex nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well the ball of steel wool could be used to light a fire." she said, thoughtfully.

"The sparks from the lighter." he finished and she nodded. "It could catch the sparks."

Alex got her pen ready to write. "Okay, so let's put them in an order."

-----------------------------

"Alright." Dave said, as the three returned as soon as both teams were finished. "I hope you found that task easy and enjoyable."

Penny took their papers off them and looked at them, showing them to Dave. Alex sat down next to Mike and Bobby sat down next to her. "Okay," Penny said, once they'd finished reviewing them, "They were meant to be in this order; Cigarette lighter, ball of steel wool, extra shirt and pants, can of crisco shortening, 20 x 20 canvas, the axe, chocolate bars, newspapers, loaded pistol, whiskey, compass and the air map."

"None of you actually got that in the correct order." Dave said, "But both teams were close."

"So close that there was only a one point difference." Penny said, and she watched as Mike and Alex looked at each, amused. Bobby found that very interesting because that would mean that they're lists were quite similar. "And the winners are ... " she said it slowly, "Goren and Eames." Mike pretended to be humiliated by his defeat by putting his head in his hands. Carolyn shook her head at him and laughed. Alex just said 'YES' and Bobby was still wondering whether the lists were almost identical.

"I can't believe you beat us by one point!" Mike said, chuckling as Alex grinned at him. Now Mike was definitely promising himself that he and Carolyn would win every other game or exercise in the whole week.

-------------------------

TBC

Let me know what you think.

The team building activities were found online after a little searching and digging. I don't really know how long it takes to get to JFK so I just guessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Trivia: The title is latin for 'Survival Exercise'.

**Superstes Excerceo**

Thankfully the aircraft seats had been more comfortable than the awful chairs they had been forced to sit on at the airport. The flight had been delayed, which was hardly shocking, and so by the time they were finally aboard, they were relatively tired, and knowing that it was a long haul flight, they all settled down quietly to sleep. They were in the middle seats, a row of four. Bobby was on one aisle seat and Carolyn was on the other whilst they let Mike and Alex sit in the middle ones. Penny and Dave were on the left outside row, sitting together, chatting amongst themselves.

Bobby was the only one who was completely wide awake after 5 hours into their flight, the others mostly half asleep, and it was late. Carolyn had fallen to sleep and Mike had requested a blanket for her and they were still waiting for one. Mike could feel himself tutting at the service they were being given, "The least they could do is tell us if they don't really have one." He said to Alex, quietly.

Alex shrugged, she was holding his hand on her leg, "They've probably got called to something else." Mike gave her a look that said he didn't believe that one. When another cabin crew member came passed them, Bobby held up his hand.

"E-excuse me?" he said, the young woman smiled poiltely at him. Obviously finding Bobby attractive. "We asked for a blanket a little while ago for my friend." He looked in the direction of Carolyn, who was starting to look uncomfortable. "May we please have one?"

"Of course, sir. I apologise for your wait." The young crew member walked away and quickly returned with an airline standard blanket and draped it over Carolyn.

"Thank you." Bobby said to her with a smile, and she shyly smiled back. Alex rolled her eyes at the womans reaction, every single woman they came across always went weak in the knees at Bobby Goren. Alex, who knew her partner was attractiive, couldn't really understand why they allowed themselves to do that. She would never turn to jelly after meeting some strange man on a plane.

Mike snorted, "Well from now on we know who's going to be doing the asking."

Alex smirked at him, "Jealous?" Knowing that Mike had asked first and he hadn't recieved a reaction like that from the other woman. "Losing your touch?"

Mike winked at her, "Nah." She laughed at him.

About an hour later, Mike was also falling to sleep, he had his head resting on Alex's shoulder, and she was resting her head on his but she wasn't falling to sleep. Lifting her head up a little she looked at Bobby, who was deeply engrossed in his book. "Bobby?" she whispered, he looked at her with curiosity. "What do you think to those two?" she asked, still whispering as she pointed at Penny and Dave, who were both falling to sleep in their seats.

Bobby turned to look at them and thought about it for a moment before he looked back at his partner, "I think they expect something that not all of us are prepared to give." Bobby replied, and Alex knew what and who in particular he was referring to. She raised her eyebrows at him, "Penny seems friendly but she also seems strict and she seems like someone who would take rulebreaking seriously."

"So, there's no chance of me getting away with pouring salt in her tea?" Alex asked, unsurprisingly sarcastic. Bobby shook his head to say he disagreed with her idea. "Ants in her bed?" Alex tried again, unable to hide the hope in her voice. Bobby chuckled at his partners antics, trust her to be the one who wanted to play practical jokes on the guides.

"What were you like at school?" Bobby asked, still speaking quietly

"To my teachers?" Alex asked, and Bobby nodded. She grinned, "A pain."

---------------------------------------

It was late evening almost midnight, local time, when they landed at Innsbruck in Austria, the time difference throwing them off more than a fraction. Being in the air for longer than the clock was telling them.

Finally reaching the small bed and breakfast where they would be spending the night before moving on. All of them felt incredibly tired, despite the fact they'd slept on the plane. Alex yawned hard as they stood waiting for Penny and Dave to return with their keys. Mike looked at her and nodded, he felt the same and he'd slept more than her. Carolyn seemed more lively than the others and that was because she'd slept for most of the flight. Even Bobby was tired. "Barek." Mike said, looking at his partner, "How come you can sleep in a plane?"

"I find it relaxing." Carolyn replied with a shrug.

"With all that turbulance?" Alex asked, trying to stifle another yawn. Carolyn nodded.

"What, it rocks you to sleep?" Mike asked, with more than just a small hint of sarcasm. Carolyn smiled at him and then shrugged, she could possibly say that was true. Penny and Dave walked upto them handing them each a key.

"There are three rooms. We'll take one and the four of you take the other two." Penny instructed, stifling her own yawns. "I think it's safe to say that we're all tired."

"Tomorrow we will meet down here at 8.30. Is that alright?" Dave asked, but it seemed clear that it wasn't a question. The four detectives nodded their agreement. "Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow."

"You did great today." Penny gave them the tiniest 'pat on the back' and then picked up her own gear. "Goodnight." she waved and then she and Dave walked away.

Alex looked down at her key, noting she had room number 6. Mike looked at his and noticed he was number 11. "What room numbers have you two got?" Mike asked Bobby and Carolyn.

"6." replied Bobby.

Carolyn then said, "11."

"You want to swap?" Bobby asked, easily giving his key to Mike without any reservation. "Is that okay with you Carolyn?"

Carolyn nodded, "Of course." she said, "As long as you don't snore." Mike took Bobby's key and gave him his number 11. Alex smiled at Bobby, appreciating his gesture.

"N-n-no. I don't." Bobby stammered at Carolyn's statement. Carolyn smiled to say she didn't mean it. Alex picked up her bag and she realised it was heavier now than it had been before, she figured it was because she was tired but she certainly wasn't going to say anything. She waved goodbye to Carolyn and Bobby, and taking Mike's hand they walked away in the direction of their room. Carolyn and Bobby walked off in the other direction, both hoping it wasn't a double bed.

However, when they got to their room they were disappointed; it was a double bed. "At least it's a king size bed... plenty of room." Carolyn said, hopeful. Bobby nodded, distractedly, wondering how he'd got himself into this situation. They took their shoes and coats off, not daring to go further as they stepped into the bed, almost gingerly, watching each other. After a few moments of laying on their backs, eyes open wide as they stared at the ceiling, they both turned onto their side facing away from each other, not trusting themselves to speak or move any more than that. Carolyn prayed that she didn't wake up in a compromising position.

Mike and Alex reached their room and he opened the door, followed her inside the room and closing the door behind them. Sighing, Alex just threw her bag down on the floor and collapsed on the bed. Mike smiled and followed suit, almost laying on top of her as she was on her stomach. "Not gonna change?" Mike asked, after a few moments of just holding one another. He felt Alex move and she grumbled something but he couldn't make it out. Laughing, he kissed the part of her face he could reach, which happened to be her cheek and stood up to take some of his clothes off because he didn't want to sleep in his sweater, his coat and his thick pants.

Alex just about managed to take her shoes and coat off before she found her pillow and rested her head on it. Mike shook her a little to stop her from sleeping just yet, indicating that she should get into the bed, she did and she rested her head back onto her pillow and leaned into him and placed one hand flat on his chest, quickly falling to sleep and he wasn't too far behind her.

--------------------------------

Everyone slept throughout the whole night and at 8.30 in the morning they were all back at where they had left each other the night before. By the main door of the Bed and Breakfast, fully awake and ready to go. Well, everyone except Mike, who had told Alex to tell them he was just making sure he had his stuff together. Penny and Dave understood but the others knew why he was doing it; to make them wait like they had to wait yesterday morning.

When he came down 15 minutes later he apologised for being late and when Penny and Dave weren't looking he kissed Alex. She laughed at the way they were acting secretive, and with amusement, she followed the others out of the reception area and headed for the car that had been hired to take them to where they were going. Alex laughed at the irony, they could've used their own car yesterday but they'd taken public transport - now when they didn't have their own car, they were hiring one.

Sitting in the back seats, the 4 detectives were really hoping this wasn't going to be a long journey. Mike was seriously praying that they weren't going to have to start singing 'car' songs. Alex hated being in the backseat and she knew if this Dave wasn't a good driver, she'd be pulling him out of the driving seat and taking over. "So, where are we going?" Carolyn asked, curious. That information had been held from them.

"We're going to the Otztaler Alpen, and just a few miles outside of Hochsolden." Dave replied, seemingly excited at where they were going.

"So it's a camping trip?" Bobby asked, he wanted to make sure, he'd been told to pack a sleeping bag but since they'd spent the first night in a bed and breakfast he wasn't sure.

"Yes, I hope you all bought some bedding with you." Penny replied, turning in her seat to look at them all. They all nodded and Alex sighed, sitting back in her seat. She was really starting to take a dislike to Penny Thorne. There was something about her that Alex didn't like, she figured it was the way she seemed to be 'mothering' them but it wasn't in a nice way. "You don't like camping trips, Detective Eames?" Penny asked, pulling Alex right out of her thoughts and realise that she'd sighed out aloud.

"Uh, I'm not fond of them, no." She replied, honestly. She liked spending time in natural places but she was always more of a city woman. She looked at Mike, who smirked at her, finding her reaction amusing. She liked the hiking trips her father used to take her on but that was different, she was with her Dad and it didn't require camping.

The entire drive to Hochsolden was uncomfortable and that wasn't because of the seats. Penny and Dave kept themselves to themselves, they'd tried to initiate an activity but the four detectives had refused to play 'car' games with them. They'd even dismissed the idea of I, Spy, Alex saying quickly that hers began with 'T' and she dared anyone not to say 'trees'. The landscape was merely trees and there was barely any traffic so that game fizzled quickly. Alex was still trying to come with a decent practical joke she could play on them without letting it be known that she'd done it. Bobby was wondering what other activities they'd be doing once they reached their destination; he'd enjoyed the Survival game yesterday. Mike was really regretting this trip, and he hadn't even wanted to go in the first place and Carolyn was trying to get last night out of her head.

She'd just about managed it when Alex asked, "So, did you two end up with a double bed?" She looked at Carolyn waiting for an answer. She got it when Carolyn went pale and just stared at her. Alex smirked at her friend. "That's a yes then." Alex turned to Mike, "I told you the rooms were the same."

"Mmm." he replied, looking at Alex and then at his partner, "Did you have a good night?" he could keep the cheekiness from his voice, and his face was showing his amusement by grinning.

"Fine, it was fine, thank you." She told him, looking at Bobby, who wasn't daring to speak, "He doesn't snore so it went well." Alex started laughing at her partners fish like expression. Suddenly the car stopped and they all looked out the window to see that they were parked up in a clearing, they hadn't even noticed that they'd gone off the main road.

"Alright. Everybody out!" Penny said, ordering them loudly. Once she and Dave were out the car, Alex turned to Mike.

"Have you noticed she's like one of those Boot Camp Sergeants?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Mike nodded as they got out the car.

"It's the whistle." Bobby said, smiling. They were now all stood out of the car, and watching as Dave and Penny seemed to be discussing something important.

"Nah, it goes deeper than that." She said, smirking. Carolyn smiled and nodded, she could see what Alex meant. Penny was off that kind of build, and with the green fatigues, whistle and clipboard she was definitely looking the part. Her voice wasn't soft, it was grating, even when she tried to be gentle and friendly. Dave was the complete opposite; he was friendly and he didn't quite look the part, even if he did wear a whistle and green fatigues, he had a friendly aura around him and he spoke to them on a more equal level.

"Okay, folks. Get your gear and let's move out!" Penny shouted to them.

Alex shot Bobby a look, "See?" Mike handed her her pack and then put his own on. Once they each had their packs on they started to follow their guides.

"I do see what you mean, Eames, but I don't think she means anything by it." Bobby told her, he had actually spent most of the time analysing Penny's behaviour, and he liked the woman, she was someone who you didn't mess around with.

---------------------------

After 2 hours of walking they finally reached somewhere suitable to set up camp. Sighing extreme relief, they all put their bags down on the floor. "Alright, here's your task!" Penny said, looking at their weary faces, they just wanted to rest for a moment. But she wasn't going to let them do that yet. That wasn't what they were here for. "In your team I want you to put up your tent. The first team to build their tent correctly wins." She told them, "It's as simple as that."

"And you won't be the only ones, we'll be doing our own tent too!" Dave said, trying to reassure them. Carolyn smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. That didn't go unnoticed by Bobby, who was surprised to see it.

Bobby was shook out of any thoughts by his partner clapping her hands loudly at him, "Come on. Let's go!" she told him, for a moment he thought she was imitating Penny but he knew it was just her competitive nature coming back out.

Mike looked at Carolyn and passed her a part of their tent, "Come on, we got to beat her!"

Carolyn looked at him puzzled, "You mean them." she corrected.

Mike shook his head, smirking, "No, I mean her." He looked at Alex, who was trying to get Bobby to hold the material the way up. Carolyn rolled her eyes at him and looked at Alex as well, just as she and Bobby were managing to get it right. Looking back at Mike she could see he was getting annoyed with her. "Come on, Barek!"

---------------------------

TBC

Haha, I'm loving writing this one, I hope you're all enjoying reading it. :D Please leave a review and make my day special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Superstes Excerceo**

Having set the tents up, after much battling with them and each other, they were now sat on logs, in a circle. Penny and Dave were sat on one log, whilst Alex and Bobby sat on the one next to Carolyn and Mike. "So, we really can't tell who won because there was such a commotion from both teams." Dave said, laughing as he remembered Bobby ending up inside the tent when he needed to be on the outside.

"But winning isn't what's important. This is about teamwork." Penny continued, not laughing and not looking happy. Alex wished she could shrink because she felt this woman was worse than her Maths teacher and Alex had hated that woman with all her soul. "Which technically both teams failed on." Mike rolled his eyes and looked at his partner, who was shaking her head at him.

"Uh... both tents are standing." Bobby said, "And eventually they were put up... as a team." Feeling the need to defend themselves, even if he did speak with a hesitant tone of voice, unsure of how to word his own argument.

"Yes, and _technically _both tents were put up by all four of us." Alex continued, nodding and giving the woman direct eye contact, to help her partner out.

Carolyn nodded with her, "Teamwork." Remembering how they'd eventually helped each other and forgotton about the 'competition' between Alex and Mike.

"Really?" Penny asked, not believing them. "I didn't hear any kind of solid agreements, working together cohesively..."

"We communicated." Mike interrupted, looking at Alex, who grinned at him.

"I didn't hear any positive communication." Penny said, glaring at him. Her voice was straight, level and almost deadpan. She had that I'm-not-taking-any-crap attitude. "Now, you know why you are here!"

Carolyn looked at her colleagues and then back at Penny, "To be fair," she said, softly, "We work well together when we are doing the jobs we are paid to do. None of us are used to..."

"Putting up tents." Alex interrupted when Carolyn was unsure of the word to use. Carolyn nodded at her and then both women stared at Penny. Bobby and Mike shared a knowing look and wondered if they should perhaps interrupt. The three women were just staring at each other, not blinking and not moving.

"Ladies, Ladies." Dave said, choosing to interrupt. Mike was a little disappointed, he wanted to see where it was going. "We're getting carried away." It was dusk now and they could barely see Dave, but he was making himself heard by clapping his hands to shake them out of it. The three women looked at him and then immediately began avoiding eye contact with one another (well Alex and Carolyn were just choosing not to look at Penny). "I-I think you're right." Dave said, looking at Penny for a moment, slightly concerned that he may be pushing his luck somewhat, "You _did _put the tents up together in the end, as a unit of four." He smiled slightly, clasping his hands together in front of him as he leaned on his legs, using his elbows, "But, you are here to work together as a team from step one, this isn't about getting the task done, this is about _how _you do the task _together_." He looked at them to make a point and to see if it had at least started to sink in for them. "Okay, well, we'll leave that subject for now."

He looked at Penny, in the hopes she'd continue, "Yes, let's just ensure that we're all ready for tonight."

"And get some food on." Dave continued, nodding.

"I assume you people know how to start a fire...?" Penny asked, as if she expected the answer to be 'no'.

Alex grinned and pulled out a lighter from her coat pocket, "I came prepared." Although she could tell from Penny's face that she wasn't meant to do it that way, she was meant to use basic materials. Alex wasn't about to start rubbing sticks together and hope for some kind of spark. Mike looked at her and grinned, he took the lighter from her hand.

"Barek, let's get some wood." He told his partner, cheerily. The four stood up and set about doing the new task, as Dave and Penny watched both surprised but fascinated.

-----------------------------------

It's late at night and Mike is laying in his sleeping bag, in the tent he's sharing with Carolyn. It's extremely dark but he can still see flickers from the fire through the fabric of the tent. If it hadn't been for that he'd be as blind as a bat. He knew someone was out there because he'd heard someone unzip their tent, and he could tell from the crunching sound on the ground that they'd come out of the tent.

He could just make out Carolyn's sleeping form and sighed, he really wished he was alseep. But he couldn't sleep, the floor was too uncomfortable and despite his exhaustion, he couldn't sleep on a hard floor. Sitting up, he pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and quietly left the tent, careful not to wake his sleeping partner. Standing up once outside, he looked towards the fire and smiled. Immediately recognising who was sitting on the log, faced away from him; Alex.

He used big strides to walk over to her, and then he stradled the log so that one leg was behind her back and the other was almost on top of her legs. She saw him approaching but she didn't say anything until he was sat down. "Hey." she spoke quietly, she sounded extremely tired.

"You okay?" Mike asked, wondering why she wasn't asleep although he knew it was probablyfor the same reason as him.

Alex nodded, looking at him, twisting her neck a little to do so because he was sitting so close to her. "Yeah." she replied, "I just can't sleep."

"The floor." Mike stated, it was the same reason for him.

"Yeah, and I didn't want to wake Bobby so I thought I'd sit out here instead." She told him, both really thinking that there was a second reason but not wanting to voice it. "I guess they were so tired they could sleep on anything."

Mike shrugged, "I don't know about you but I'm not too fond of sleeping on wood."

"It's not wood." Alex pointed out.

"I know that it's meant to be some kind of _cushion_ underneath us but really, it's so damn thin it's got no point being there!" He said, with a little feeling as he tried to find a term for it. They were sleeping on small rolled up cushions, they'd all brought one (having had them provided of course). Alex nodded, she agreed. She wrapped her arm, the one closest to Mike, around his waist and he took both of his arms and wrapped them around her body, arms included, pulling her closer to him as a breeze hit them. The breeze caused the flames to flicker to the point where it looked like it might just die. Alex was thankful that it was quite some distance away from anyones tent, she didn't quite like the idea of putting out a huge fire and trying to prevent a forest fire at the same time.

She was so close to Mike that she couldn't see his face, when she looked up she could see his chin, she liked being that close to him. Lifting her head upwards, she kissed the skin underneath his jawline. He leaned back a little and looked at her, his eyes playful and he showed her a wicked grin. Quietly laughing, she freed a hand and used her index finger to gently tap a certain point on her neck, Mike got the idea and kissed the spot she'd pointed at. Grinning, she tapped her neckbone and he complied again, kissing her softly. Trying not to giggle, Alex pointed to a spot a little lower and Mike chuckled, "Now we're talking." he muttered, and unzipped her jacket slightly to kiss the flesh just above her breast. Laughing, she took his chin in her hands and brought his lips to her own, kissing him passionately.

They didn't stop until they heard a sound that resembled someone clearing their throat. Letting go of each other's lips they turned to see Bobby standing behind them, looking slightly dishevled from sleeping. Alex cleared her own throat, trying to hide her embarrassment, "Bobby? I thought you were asleep." Bobby walked over towards them, circling the log so that he faced them.

"I - I woke up, I thought I heard something." Bobby replied, quietly, looking at his friends, knowing he'd embarrassed them but he hadn't meant to. He did notice that although they'd stopped kissing, they hadn't moved away from each other, they were still sitting incredibly close.

"Oh." Was all Alex could managed to say, she looked at Mike who shrugged and then smirked.

Bobby looked around the camp, "Is Carolyn asleep?" He asked, looking at Mike.

Mike nodded, "Yeah." after a beat he added, "I can't sleep on those things."

"They are uncomfortable." Bobby agreed, nodding. "That's partly what woke me up."

Alex looked in the direction of the tent that their guides occupied, "Do you think Dave and General Penny are asleep?" she asked, unable to hide the grin from forming on her face as she used the nickname she'd given Penny.

Bobby rolled his eyes at his partner, laughing a little. "Probably." Mike told her, chuckling "I'll bet they do this all the time."

---------------------------------------

Morning came quite early for Bobby, who'd managed to fall asleep quite quickly again, it seemed this kind of fresh air was making him more tired than usual. That and the lack of coffee being consumed by them all. It seemed rationing was all they were going to be doing all week, and not just with the coffee but with the food (beans, protein bars and ration packs were what they were eating now).

Bobby opened his eyes and noticed it was quite light outside, although he couldn't tell completely through the dark coloured tent but he guessed that it was just a little after dawn. Turning over he saw Alex, who was fast asleep, and an arm wrapped around her that clearly wasn't her own. Smiling, he realised that Mike must've slept in here with them but he hadn't remembered that. Suddenly wondering about Carolyn, Bobby got up out of bed and left them to sleep.

Stepping out of the tent, his big form having a little trouble doing it gracefully. He walked towards the log to see Carolyn with a bottle of water, sitting quietly, clearly thinking about something. "Uh, Mike is in there." He pointed to his tent where Alex and Mike were sleeping.

Carolyn nodded, "I thought as much." she told him, "I didn't think he'd just wander off..."

Bobby smiled, sitting down next to her, but not breaking any personal boundaries. Bobby scratched his head, thoughtfully, "I know that - uh - we were-"

Carolyn nodded, "I know." she told him, interrupting to stop him from stammering over any more words, "It's alright, we'll change our gear round later." Bobby nodded, thankful she'd understood, not that he'd hadn't expected her to. Carolyn looked towards the tent that Mike and Alex were in and smiled, "They've reached that stage of their relationship where they are inseperable." she sighed, quietly and thoughtful as she did so, as if she was reminiscing about her own relationships.

Bobby nodded, agreeing, "It's considered one of the best stages of any personal relationship." he told her. Hearing a noise they looked up to see Dave walking towards them. Dave smiled as soon as he saw them. Bobby noticed that he paid a little bit more attention to Carolyn than himself, but she seemed oblivious.

"So, what are we doing today?" Bobby asked, hoping to break the silence, even though he was usually comfortable with silence he felt that this one was going to end up awkward.

Dave grinned, happily sitting down on the log next to them, "You'll be going hunting."

"Hunting?" Carolyn asked, a little concerned, she didn't want to kill anything.

"Yes, each other." Dave replied, laughing, "With paintball guns."

Bobby shook his head in amusement at Carolyn's reaction, but then he remembered something... "I didn't see any paintball guns."

"No, there are in the car." Dave told him, wondering if he was always this observant, "We'll all be walking back to the car to fetch them."

Carolyn looked surprised, "Why didn't we bring them with us?" she asked.

"Because that would spoil the fun." Dave said, smiling at her. He laughed at her unsure facial expression, she turned to Bobby, who shrugged.

-----------------------------------------

Bobby and Alex were walking side by side, both holding paintball guns as they walked through the forest, being careful not to make a sound as they looked for Mike and Carolyn or Penny and Dave. They had been searching for hours and it seemed they'd be unable to find anyone. Alex was getting frustrated because of the stupid overalls they were wearing and because Bobby was insisting on an unusual search pattern. Alex just wanted to find Mike and splatter him with a paintball. "I have an idea-"

"Another one?" Alex asked, "Bobby, we've been going in circles, they're not here."

Bobby nodded, "I know, so what if we split up?"

"Split up?" she asked, not quite sure she liked that idea.

Nodding again, "Yeah, both follow a different direction on the map... and meet back at-" Bobby pulled out his map to show her a specific point on it. "Here, in about one hour."

"Bobby-"

He cut her off, "Eames, you've been saying how much you want to win. We'd be able to cover more territory this way."

"And what happens when one of us finds them. It'll be two against one." She told him, with full reasoning and knowing she was right, she gave him a good direct look.

"Well, something tells me you'll win." Bobby said, smiling, hoping to appeal to her ego. She nodded in defeat, she knew that it was a good idea, "So, meet in one hour?"

Alex nodded, and watched as he started to walk in a different direction, "You best be there!" He waved at her as he walked away. Sighing, she pulled out her map and looked at it for a second, studying it and then chose a certain direction and confidently walked that way.

Alex felt like she'd been walking for years when she heard a snapping sound - the kind a twig makes when someone heavy stands on it. Stopping immediately she began to scan her surroundings with both her eyes and ears. Doing a 360 degrees turn, slowly, watching every point and looking at every tree before her eyes. Once she'd completed the circle she stopped, having spotted what had caused the snapping sound. Mike Logan was stood in front of her, paintball gun poised and aimed straight at her. Quickly firing hers, she hit him squarely in the chest, an array of red and blue paint splashing his otherwise clean overalls. But, he'd fired at the same time so as she looked down she noticed she was now covered in green and yellow. Looking at him to catch him grinning at her, they continued firing at each other, non-stop.

They only stopped when Alex, who was laughing too much, was forced onto the floor by the sheer force of being hit several times in one place. The fact she was laughing didn't help. Mike watched with pure amusement as she lay on the ground, laughing hard. Mike was also laughing as he walked over to her and held out a hand, offering to help her up. She lifted up her head, taking his hand she started to stand up and then with all of her strength she pulled Mike onto the ground next to her. Without warning, Alex shot a paintball at his chest, which splattered them both. Rolling over onto their fronts they stood up.

Alex looked down at herself, she looked like a rainbow; a rainbow that was covered in grass and soil as well. So did Mike. "Where's your partner?" Mike asked, looking around for Bobby.

"Where's yours?" Alex countered.

Mike looked around, "She was here..." he said, thoughtfully. "Guess she's found your partner."

Alex snorted, "Good luck, I don't think he can even find himself, his circles kept getting smaller." Mike looked down at his paintball gun and then at Alex.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

Alex looked at him and grinned, "If you're thinking we should go after Carolyn and Bobby-" Mike nodded, "Then yes, I am."

Mike held his weapon on his shoulder like a marine, and pulled Alex closer to him. Kissing her, "Let's get 'em."

-----------------------------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly, I don't know the names of American chocolates... so the ones mentioned here are what's available where I live in :cough:rainy:cough: England.

**Superstes Excerceo**

Carolyn Barek had somehow lost Mike when he'd gone after a sound he'd heard. She had thought she'd heard something in another direction and because she thought they were being ambushed she had changed direction, now she was on her own. Walking on a well travelled path, she was slowly watching her surroundings, not wanting to be caught-out by anyone. Hearing a sound she looked to her left to see Alex aiming her paintball gun at her. Carolyn was about to fire at her when she felt something hit her back.

Turning around she saw Mike standing, with his paintball gun. Taking one of her hands, she felt her back and knew he'd hit her with a paintball. "Mike! You're meant to be on my team."

He shrugged, "Sorry." Alex walked over to them both and smiled at her. Carolyn starting shaking her head and then shot them both quickly, they just laughed because they were used to it. Carolyn looked at her friend and partner and started laughing as well, realising that she did find it funny and it was unexpected.

Looking at their very paint covered overalls she smiled, "Who hit who first?"

"First?" Alex asked, thinking about it. She didn't remember first, she remembered second, third, fourth... "I - uh - actually I think we drew." She waited for Mike to argue that but when Carolyn looked at him, he shrugged and then nodded.

Alex suddenly and unexpectedly shot Carolyn in the arm with her paintball gun. "Hey!" Carolyn exclaimed, looking at her arm with shock.

"Sorry but since we drew." Alex pointed at herself and Mike, "Then that meant that the game was still open so now... we won." By 'we' she meant herself and Bobby.

"Beautiful." Mike said, in exaggerated agreement. Alex grinned, pleased with herself. Mike looked at Carolyn and asked, "Have you seen Goren?"

Carolyn shook her head, "No. I haven't." she looked at Alex, "Shouldn't he be with you?"

"No, we split up. But-" Alex checked her watch, "I know where he'll be in 15 minutes." She looked at them both waiting for them to click onto her idea. It didn't take long. "I'll be damned if he's the only one with clean overalls."

Carolyn and Mike looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't mind the idea of splashing and splattering Bobby Goren in paint. It sounded like fun to them. "Okay, so where will he be?" Mike asked.

Alex grinned, but she didn't reply she just pulled out her map, gathered her bearings and pointed in a certain direction.

--------------------------------

Alex, Mike and Carolyn were taking him on from three different points; a triangular pattern of attack. Signalling to each other that they could see the target from the hiding point, mostly behind a tree, they aimed their weapons at Bobby, who was walking on the path that headed towards the campsite. Silently, they waited for Bobby to be within their crosshairs. They'd planned to attack him all at once so that he didn't have chance to retaliate.

They knew this was probably the only time they were ever going to be able to best Robert Goren.

And they certainly weren't going to waste it. Alex looked at him and for the tiniest moment she wondered if it was a good thing to ambush her partner, but that doubt lasted all of 0.3 seconds. She nodded to Mike and he nodded to Carolyn. They were ready.

Without any warning, as far as Bobby was concerned, they began firing paintballs at him. Bobby, realising he was being attacked from several angles, just fired his weapon as he spun around, so that he covered a circular area. But he was outgunned and he stopped firing when he realised he was severely covered. That, and he knew that if he stopped, they'd stop.

And they did. He could hear his partner laughing and as he turned, sure enough, there was Alex. "Eames!" He exclaimed, shocked, pretty much the way Carolyn had, only he seemed more intense. Turning around he could also see Mike and Carolyn.

"Sorry, Bobby, we just couldn't resist." Alex said, laughing almost hysterically at her partner, who's facial expressions were going through the full range of emotions and then he smiled at her, realising she hadn't meant it a nasty way, she was trying to joke with him.

"I think you have all missed the point!" They heard the voice of Penny, but they couldn't see her. Alex looked at Mike and was cringing, on the inside anyway. She was really beginning to detest that woman. Quickly turning to their left, they saw Penny Thorne walking towards them, holding her own paintball gun. Mike wondered if she was actually going to shoot them; execution style.

"The point being...?" Mike dared to venture.

"The point, Detective Logan, is that you work as a team... not ambush each other." She was definitely angry.

"Well, the game had already been won we-" Carolyn started.

"I don't want to know." Penny interrupted, rudely, her tone of voice sharp and almost deadly. She looked at Carolyn with a glare and Carolyn turned to Alex, who could feel a scowl forming on her face as she watched this woman try to make them feel incredibly small, as if they were ants and she was trying to destroy their colony. "You were being childish, and I have no patience for children. You make kindergarten seem easier to control!"

"Hey!" Mike shouted, flaring up a little as he watched Penny talk almost completely to Carolyn. "Don't talk to my partner like that!" Penny visibly retracted a fraction as she had not expected Mike's reaction to be quite so angry, she was the one who was meant to be annoyed and angry with them, not the other way around. She was trying to teach these detectives how to communicate effectively as a team and she wasn't getting anywhere. "They won." Mike said, pointing towards Alex and Bobby, "The game was _over_!" Mike looked at Penny, not hiding how annoyed he'd become. If Mike was honest with himself he'd have expected Alex to blow first before anyone else... but then Mike has always had a short temper attached to a short fuse. "You're so busy trying to snap us into line. Make us a team. When we already are a team!"

"Not from where I'm standing." Penny replied, coldly. Looking at the four of them she said, "And until you stop thinking of this as a game, you never will be!" With that, she turned abruptly and walked towards the camp.

After watching her leave, their faces a mix of confusion, anger and regret, Mike turned to the three of them, curiously he said, "I expected you guys to stop me..." Alex shrugged, she'd already thought of those things, she was just a little glad they weren't coming out of her mouth. Carolyn and Bobby then looked at each and also shrugged a little, they didn't want to stop him.

"You said what was on our minds." Bobby said,

Alex's mouth tugged at the corners, as if they were daring to smile, "It was in my mind to shoot her with the paintgun."

-------------------------------

Finally out of the paint covered overalls, the four detectives were sat around the fire, for warmth and for light (as it was now late evening), sitting so that they Alex and Carolyn were in the middle, next to their partner. They could see, and vaguely hear, Penny and Dave having what appeared to be a heated discussion, an argument, over today's events. "Unbelieveable." muttered Mike, as they tucked into the baked beans and, well, baked beans.

"I really thought she was going to shoot us." Alex continued, also mutttering, "And not with the paintguns."

Bobby chuckled, "I doubt that, Eames."

"I don't understand what we're meant to do." Mike said, speaking his mind, "You know, we're doing everything they say... we're taking part... Have I missed something?" He looked at Carolyn, Bobby and then he rested his eyes on Alex, his eyes burning with question, he was sincere in his uncertainty.

Bobby looked at him, and thought for a moment before answering, "I don't think we're participating the way they want ... or need us to."

Carolyn nodded, "They think that we're not trying."

"Are they wrong?" Bobby asked, as if he felt the answer was 'no'.

"No-" Carolyn started

But Alex jumped in, "Hey, I'm trying."

"Eames-" Bobby started, but because Alex was continuing to speak, it fell on deaf ears.

"Just because I don't have a positive attitude about it, doesn't mean I'm not trying." She sounded offended by the implication. Bobby looked to Mike for help, but Mike shook his head slowly, there was no way he was going to get on her bad side; intentionally anyway. "I thought I was quite enthusiastic about todays task actually." In truth she'd enjoyed the task, and she'd won for her and Bobby, so she was proud of herself. "I'm making more effort to this team bonding exercise than I ever did at school." Bobby looked at her and just nodded, she may have been sarcastic about it and she may not have liked it but she did do every task that they should, and technically, they'd won two of them, the last one being because of her.

Mike looked at her, smiled and gave her a little wink, he'd liked her attitude towards it, it made him feel better about the whole thing. He had just opened his mouth to say something else when Penny and Dave returned; his mouth immediately closing. They didn't need to hear what he wanted to say. "Alright, so, today's task was won by Goren and Eames." Dave said, "You've all agreed on that." They nodded, they could tell by Dave's tone of voice that he was trying to make peace. He and Penny sat down on the log; Penny was the furthest away from them, she was clearly frustrated with them. "We want to do one more task with you today and then we'll call it a night."

"One more?" Mike asked, he hadn't expected another one, neither had the others.

"Yes." Dave said, nodding. "This one is easy... if you know your partner well enough." He looked at Penny, who was just watching. It seemed that Dave had told her to take a backseat in this one. "I'm going to ask you questions relating to one partner, such as what is their favourite song, etc. And you have to answer that question correctly to earn 3 points." He looked at them all, silently wondering who would win. "You get it wrong, 2 points are taken away." They nodded their understanding for the game. He looked at the way they were sitting, partner next to partner. "I'd like there to be some distance away from your partner. I don't want cheating." he was grinning as he spoke. Alex and Carolyn both stood up and wapped sides so that Carolyn was now next to Bobby and Alex was next to Mike. Passing Alex and Carolyn each a piece of paper with their 10 questions, "I want you to write your answers down and then pass them back to me. I'm going to ask Logan and Goren the questions." The idea being that, as far as Alex was concerned, she was off the hook - he had to answer all the questions.

Dave turned to Penny and she nodded, as they wrote down their answers. Once they were done they passed the papers back to Dave, who looked at them, studying them for a moment. "Alright, this one if for you Logan." Dave looked at Mike, who really didn't want to go first. "What does your partner dislike the most, professionally speaking?"

Mike looked thoughtful for a moment and than answered, "The FBI." Alex looked at Carolyn, wondering if that was true, Carolyn nodded and Mike felt relieved. Something about going first always puts the pressure on.

"Well done." Dave said, he understood how painful it could be to go first. "If you're partner was a chocolate bar, what would she be?"

Mike looked at Carolyn and Alex couldn't help snigger at the thoughtful expression on his face; he was desperately trying to get it right. "A Curly Wurly?" They all laughed and Carolyn just looked at him strangely.

"Is that based on her hair?" Dave asked, smiling. Mike grinned and nodded. Dave shook his head to tell Mike that that one was incorrect. "She actually said a Topic," which is a chocolate bar that's filled with various nuts.

"A little nutty?" Alex asked, sarcastically looking at Carolyn. "You think you're a nut?"

Carolyn smiled, "Don't ask."

After 8 more questions it seemed that Mike knew his partner well but not enough to answer all the questions correctly. He wanted to say he'd only been given a year to get to know her and that it's not fair he be up against Bobby, who probably knew more about Alex than he did... which annoyed him. Mike also knew that Alex's answers were probably simple though, and Bobby had a habit for over thinking.

"Alright, Goren. Here's yours. Firstly, if you're partner was a chocolate bar, which would she be?" Dave asked, putting down Carolyn's answers, not telling Mike his score.

Bobby looked at Alex and she watched as he seemed to be doing that intense look he gives suspects, victims and others as he tried to figure them out. She didn't like it when he did it to her, "A caramel." he replied, "Because it's hard on the outside but soft on the inside."

Dave looked at Alex, who was trying not to laugh, she thought he'd said that in such a thoughtful way, but it wasn't her answer, but she had to give him credit... Caramels were nice chocolates. "She actually said, Penguins, because they have the jokes on the back." Bobby laughed, he should have known she'd be funny about it and not serious. "What is her favourite animal?"

Bobby couldn't decide between a dog or a horse. So he decided to randomly pick one, "A horse."

Dave nodded, "Correct." Dave then turned to Penny, who was still silent, eating her beans. "If your partner found someone who was much better than her boyfriend/husband. Would she cheat on him?"

Bobby looked at Alex and than at Mike, knowing that she'd have taken her current situation into account. "I think she would decide whether it w-was worth breaking up one relationship for another. I don't think she would cheat even if she decided it was." Bobby answered slowly and Alex couldn't decide what he was unsure of, she hoped that she'd never presented herself as someone who would even consider cheating.

Dave looked at Alex and then at Bobby, "Her answer is really simple." Dave said, referring to the way Bobby seemed to be taking his time to consider all the possibilities and come up with a good answer. Bobby realised that he was answering the way he would and not her. "She just said 'There isn't anyone better'." Alex looked at Mike, to see him looking at her as if he was searching for the confirmation. She just smiled.

------------------------------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Superstes Excerceo**

"Detective Goren, do you know you're partner's name?" Penny asked, standing up and moving closer to them.

Bobby was a little surprised by the question, they'd finished the 10 questions game over half an hour ago. Bobby actually lost by several points meaning that Mike _officially _knew Carolyn more than Bobby knew Alex. Bobby knew why, it was because Alex, although intelligent, didn't think the same way he did and he couldn't help but come up with more complicated answers than what were required. "Yes, I do." Bobby finally replied, after looking at Penny for a good long moment.

"Then why do you call her by her last name?" Penny asked, sitting down on the log next to Dave.

"I-" Bobby didn't know what to say. "Uh, I- I respect her-"

"Yes, but respect doesn't require you to forget her first name, does it?" Penny asked, pushing the subject. Bobby looked at Alex, as she'd stopped having her conversation with Mike and Carolyn, taking interest in the one Penny had intiated with her partner.

"Excuse me." Alex said, making herself known. Penny looked to her, "Eames is actually my name. I don't really mind." Smiling, she added, "Besides, it's not like he's calling me Susan." Bobby smiled at her, appreciatively. Carolyn laughed a little and Mike just chuckled at her comment.

Penny nodded, "Oh, okay." Alex had to admit, if only to herself, she took some pride in knocking this woman off her high horse. Bobby stood up and walked over to his friends and nodded at Carolyn, she moved over a little and made room for him on the log. All four we're now sat on one log together.

As if they were showing how much they were team by their closeness; showing a united front for Penny and Dave, but mostly Penny. "Did you change your stuff round?" Bobby asked Carolyn, looking at his watch, realising how late it was. Carolyn nodded, "Thanks."

"What stuff?" Mike asked, confused. He and Alex looked at Carolyn and Bobby for a few moments, wondering if they were planning on answering any time soon.

Penny and Dave looked at each other, also confused, "I don't understand why you would want to-" Penny was cut off as a strike of lightning bolted across the sky and as they looked up all they saw was the rain invaded their eyes and then it was blur. The rain poured terrential, and in one swift unanimous decision, all six people were stood up and heading for their tents. Mike, who had been heading for the tent with Carolyn, had to do a quick u-turn when Bobby suddenly pointed to Alex, saying his bedding was there. Confused still, he watched as Alex, who was trying to shield her eyes from the rain, took his hand and rushed into the tent. She did try to wave to Bobby, but the rain was so heavy that she couldn't even see him or Carolyn.

----------------------------------

"I hate the rain."

Alex mumbled those words as Mike was spooned behind her. Since they were in a small tent they couldn't stand and it made sense for them to go to bed, so they did. Connecting the two sleeping bags together, they made one small double bed. Mike shifted a little, pulling her closer to him. "When I was a little girl I used to think that the rain would wash us down the street." She admitted, laughing a little at the memory of her father telling a 4 year old Alex Eames that the house was made of some real stern material and it wouldn't allow the rain to wash them away so easily.

Mike laughed, "Yeah, imagine that."

"It raining whilst we're sleeping on the ground kinda reminded me of that." she said, thinking about it. The memory stuck in her mind, and a sudden bizarre image of their tent being washed back to the car made her smile.

"What? You think the rain is gonna wash us away from this place?" he asked, then added, "I wish."

Alex snorted, "It's called irrational thinking for a reason."

Mike reacted by tightly wrapping his arms around her and with a mocking tone of voice he said, "Don't worry! I'll protect you from the rain." He chuckled as soon as she started laughing.

"My hero." she mumbled, sarcastically. Loosening his grip on her a little, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain. He could hear her make a sigh of content and he smiled, reveling in her warmth and smell. They stayed that way for quite a while, just listening to the rain until Alex said, "Uh, Mike?"

Not moving, Mike replied, "It's the bedding, I swear." Hearing Alex make a laughing noise he then asked, "Are you giggling?" She carefully turned around in his arms to face him. He saw the amused smile on her face and the twinkle of mischief in her eyes. He knew that was probably what he looked like. Laughing, she looked down between them and back up at him.

"It's not the bedding." she told him, a grin on her face as she spoke.

He grinned at her, "No." he said, quietly, in that deep voice that made her shiver, "It's not."

Alex shook her head at him, "You're not serious." she looked at him, incredulously.

"Why not? No one can hear us." He told her, sincere. He waggled his eyebrows at her playfully as he put his hands on the back of her thighs, moving upwards.

"They're in the tent next door. They can hear us." She told him, she was tempted though and his hands were definitely pushing her to the limit.

He kissed the nape of her neck, "It's raining." he mumbled into her neck, "They can't hear anything but the rain smacking their tents." He lifted his head up to look at her, to see if he was convincing her.

Her lips curved into a smile and he grinned; he'd convinced her. The only thought on her mind as he pulled himself onto her, as his lips passionately connected with hers, was that there was no way she was going to be able to keep quiet.

---------------------------------------------

The rain was coming down hard.

Carolyn was sat up, on her sleeping bag, taking her shoes off. Watching as Bobby tried to get into his bed but with the tent being small and him being of a big build, it was going quite so gracefully as he hoped. It was amusing for Carolyn to watch. They'd been in the tent for almost an hour, sitting silently, although it wasn't as uncomfortable as they thought it would be. They were both lost in thoughts about todays events.

Lying down, Bobby could see her watching, he smiled at her and then rested his arm on his forehead as he looked up at the tent. The two sides of fabric meeting at the top to form two slopes. That was a good thing considering the rain, any build up was sure to be disastrous. He felt a movement and looked towards Carolyn, to see her crawling into her sleeping bag.

"I never realised how much noise rain could make on a tent." Carolyn said, mostly to herself. Bobby looked at her, thinking about what she'd said.

"You've never been camping?" He asked, curious.

She turned to him, shaking her head, "No, it wasn't something I ever wanted to do." Turning away, she looked at the tent, wondering if it would leak, "You like to camp out?" she asked.

"I find it relaxing to-to live more basically, in a natural environment." He replied, "You don't like it?"

Carolyn shook her head, "We're out here, alone, away from civilisation. We're lacking all the things everyone takes for granted." she told him, softly. "Such as a bathroom." Bobby smiled, it wasn't easy, that was true. Everytime one of the women needed the toilet out here, they went together, but not for the same reasons they would at home. "You guys have got it easy."

"That's true." Bobby nodded. That seemed to end the conversation as they both fell back into the silence that had been there for an hour before. Bobby reached over to find the torch, switching it off, to save the power source because it looked like they were going to sleep. They were just settling into that sleep when a cracking sound filled the tent.

It was unexpected and Carolyn could feel herself jump before she realised there had been a sound. "What was that?" she asked, alarmed. "Thunder?"

"No, it didn't sound like it was outside." Bobby replied, thoughtfully, sitting up he fiddled around for the torch that he'd just switched off. But as he sat up he realised that the tent had either shrunk or he'd grown. Finding the torch and switching it on, he realised that the cracking sound was the pole that held the tent up. It had broken and was no longer doing it's job. Turning to see where Carolyn should be, he couldn't see her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." She replied and Bobby was concerned by the fear that seemed to be in her voice.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, trying to push up the tent so he could see her.

Carolyn hesitated before answering, "No."

"Are you guys okay?" They could hear Alex calling out to them, and Bobby realised they must have heard the sound.

"Uh, Eames?" Bobby asked, "I'm not sure I think Carolyn..."

"She's claustophobic." Bobby knew that was true the moment the words came out of Mike's mouth. Bobby could hear her raspy breath and knew that he had to get her out of the tent. It seemed that he wasn't the only one with that thought, he could hear the zipper being pulled on and opened up. Mike crawled into the tent and grabbed hold of Carolyn's feet, with a strong pull from his arms he dragged her out of the tent. Mike then held up the tent material, letting Bobby out. It was still raining heavy and the four detectives were getting soaked. Alex held onto to Carolyn, who seemed incredibly calm almost immediately. Bobby and Mike picked up some gear, torches and passed some of it to her, and then they rushed to the tent that Alex and Mike had been in.

Inside, Alex zipped it up and turned to Carolyn who was a little pale but looked generally alright, although Alex still felt the need to ask, "You okay?"

Carolyn nodded, "I'm fine."

"You're claustophobic?" Bobby asked, as he watched her carefully. All four were now sat down, legs crossed, very close together in the two man tent. "You seem okay now."

Looking at him, she nodded again. "I-I know it sounds strange but I only get that way when something is covering me." She looked at Alex, who offered her a smile.

"Yeah." Mike muttered, "It sounds wierd." Alex slapped his arm.

"No, no, it doesn't. It-it actually makes sense. Some people only have a panic attack when a door is locked." Bobby told her, she was thankful he, at least, understood. Bobby looked down at the bed they were wetting with their wet clothes. "So... uh-?"

Alex shrugged, she didn't know what to suggest. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep now that the four of them were wet (again) and they now were going to have to share this small tent.

"Yeah, well, one of us could always go and bunk up with Penny and Dave." Mike suggested, shoving his thumb in the direction of their guides tent.

Alex looked at Carolyn with a smirk, "Hey, how about you ... and Dave?" Carolyn shot her a dirty look and then laughed.

Shaking her head, Carolyn said, "No."

"No?" Alex asked, her tone of voice showing her surprise. "No? Really? 'Cause I thought that-"

Carolyn put her hand up and shook her head again, "No. No. No." Alex grinned, and decided to stop teasing her friend. But the teasing had caused Carolyn to completely recover from her panic attack so Alex felt like she'd accomplished something. Now all they needed to do was decide on the best sleeping arrangements.

-------------------------

Morning came and the four of them had decided to stay in the same tent, and were now sleeping in a row. In the order of Mike, Alex, Carolyn and Bobby. Bobby and Mike were put at the sides because they were bigger and therefore they weren't allowed to take up the main part of the bed. That, and the two being good gentleman, thought it best to let the women sleep on the mattress and have most of the covers. The rain water inside the tent had been kept to the sides, where they'd sat whilst they dried off, so Alex and Carolyn were relatively comfortable.

Bobby had spent most of the night worrying about turning over and crushing Carolyn, sending her back into a panic attack. Because of that Bobby was awake at the crack of dawn, but because of the sleeping arrangements, he couldn't get up without waking anyone. So he looked over at them to see if there was any signs of them waking up. Alex and Mike were sleeping incredibly close together, Alex was using his chest as a pillow, and they looked so deep in sleep that it looked unlikely they'd be awake for hours. Carolyn was sleeping on her back, with her head turned towards Alex, her eyes still moving through REM, so he didn't think she'd wake up soon either.

Softly sighing, he put his head back down and closed his eyes. Hoping, once again, for sleep to take him.

It never did.

But an hour later he felt someone stir, and since it was next to him, he knew it was Carolyn. He sat back up and looked at her, before turning away before he embarrassed her completely. He knew she was awake because he could feel her eyes on him. Feeling a movement, he turned back to see Carolyn was slowly sitting up and trying to get herself out of the bed without waking their friends. Bobby, realising that this was his time to move as well, pulled back the covers and they both headed towards the front of the tent, where it opens. Quietly unzipping the tent, they quickly left the tent and closed the flaps behind them.

That was when Carolyn realised that she'd slept in her shoes. Bobby, however, didn't and his feet were covered in mud. "Uh..." Bobby mumbled, stroking his neck in frustration. Sighing, he looked back at the tent and then at Carolyn, who was looking at his feet in amusement. His socks were now brown, whereas they were meant to be grey. Hearing a noise they looked up to see Dave walking over to them, thankfully Dave was wearing his shoes.

Dave looked at their tent, the one that had collapsed on them, "What happened?"

Carolyn looked at him, "You didn't hear it last night?" Dave shook his head. "Well, we don't know exactly, something is broken." Dave walked over to their tent and they followed.

Dave inspected it and opening the front, he grabbed hold of the metal pole and pulled it out, only to find half of it in his hand. "How the hell did that happen?" His question rhetorical, because he knew they didn't know.

"Lightning?" Bobby suggested.

Carolyn shook her head, "At the very least we'd be injured." Dave nodded to agree with her.

Looking at them, Dave asked, "You two slept in this?"

"No, we slept in the other one." Bobby replied, taking the metal pole off him so he could look at it himself.

"Okay, I'm confused. Whose partner is whose?" Dave asked, realising that it should have been Carolyn and Mike in that tent. Carolyn looked at Bobby and then sighed.

"We switched tents." It was all she was going to offer in explanation. Dave looked at her and Bobby, his mind putting two and two together, unfortunately, he was putting the wrong two together. Dave nodded, a little sadly. He hadn't seen that one coming.

-------------------------------------

"We're going to play tug of war."

Penny told them, sharply. Holding a long piece of rope. "The rules are simple, everyone knows them." She continued, standing in the middle of them as they stood in a circle. They'd found a decent sized clearing in the woods, "The losing team have to share the tent with myself and Dave." She added, with a evil grin.

Alex looked at Bobby and then at Mike, keeping her eyes on Mike. She muttered something so low that no one heard but Mike was positive it was something along the lines of 'if it's me she'll be sorry'. "Oh yes, Detective Eames." Penny told her, evily. Alex shot her a deadly look, and it was one of those if-looks-could-kill...

Bobby sighed, this wasn't going to be good.

--------------------------------------

TBC

I don't know if she's claustophobic... I just ran away with it. Ha. Let me know what you guys think so far. Any suggestions that you want to see in this one?


	6. Chapter 6

Trivia: This one is now the longest in the series. And possibly the longest one I've ever written... hmmm.

Anyways, on with the show.

**Superstes Excerceo**

Mike Logan was gripping the rope like his life depended on it. And it did, there was no way he wanted to spend the night in the same tent as Penny Thorne and Dave Murphy. Hell, he really just wanted to spend the night with Alex and it now looked like that wasn't possible at all. He looked at Carolyn, who was standing behind him and holding on just as tightly. She nodded and they began tugging on the rope.

But the rope didn't move. It seemed to be that Bobby and Alex had been prepared and tugged at exactly the same time, with almost exactly the same amount of strength. Dave and Penny looked at each other and wondered if the two teams were really tugging or just standing still.

Alex was behind Bobby, in a similar fashion to Mike and Carolyn, and she was trying not to laugh at the picture of concentration on Mike's face. She could just make him out when she looked to the side of Bobby's giant body. She knew that laughing was a bad idea because that would mean that she'd lose her concentration and her laughing would throw herself off and make it more difficult for her to tug on the rope. Still, she chuckled a little and forcefully pulled on the rope.

Bobby and Alex looked at each, a small piece of silent communication drifting from their eyes and quickly making a unanimous decision; together they began tugging in a pattern where they would swiftly pull together, lean forward and then pull together. Throwing Mike and Carolyn off guard a little, they stepped forward and they looked like they would fall but they recovered quickly and copied their maneuver. Alex tapped Bobby on his shoulder and pointed her eyes towards Mike and Carolyn, indicating she had a plan. Wordlessly, he agreed and when Mike and Carolyn leaned forward, Alex and Bobby pulled on the rope.

They were knocked off balance but they didn't fall. Mike looked at them and pulled really hard on the rope, he didn't even need Carolyn's help, he used so much strength that Bobby and Alex fell forward as well. Holding onto the rope, closer to the middle, they began pulling again. Neither team letting up, each team refusing to be beaten. Penny and Dave were impressed with their stamina, and their silent communication that seemed to be occuring between them. They were taking in everything they were seeing, making mental notes.

Bobby watched as well, even whilst he was pulling, he was making observations, trying to find their weakness so that they could use it as an advantage against them but just as he'd found one, it seemed that Carolyn and Mike found theirs. Bobby was knocked off balance by a sharp tug on the rope and he fell forward.

Landing on his face, and getting himself covered in mud. Mike and Carolyn laughed at him and shook hands at their victory. Alex was trying not to laugh at her partner as she helped him up. She failed as soon as she saw his mud covered face. "You look like a jungle native." She said, humor filling her voice and facial features. It didn't last long because she then gave him a mean look. He knew what that meant, they'd lost and now they had to spend the night in the same tent as Penny and Dave, and knowing Alex's dislike for Penny, Bobby knew he was in trouble. "And, you're gonna wish you were one!" she continued, keeping her voice steady but her eyes gave her away.

"Well done Barek and Logan." Penny said, her words were pleasant but her tone of voice wasn't.

Mike grinned and Carolyn smiled, they definitely felt like it was a fantastic victory. They'd be saved from a torturous night. But Mike didn't grin for long because he knew that meant that Alex was going to be in a bad mood and she'd probably take some of it out on him.

----------------------------------

"You know, it's not that bad." Mike tried to tell her as that sat eating 'lunch'. All six of them were sitting at the campsite, tucking into one of those ration packs. The only person who seemed to be enjoying her food was Penny, obviously she'd spent a great deal of time eating them and had grown accustomed.

"Really?" Alex asked, not believing him, "It tastes like chicken."

Bobby looked at her, puzzled, "So, what's wrong with it?"

Sighing, Alex looked at her ration pack, "It's meant to be tomato soup." Bobby mouthed 'oh' but he couldn't decide if she was joking or not.

Alex looked at Mike as he leaned into her so only she could hear, "I meant that whole situation tonight." He leaned back and looked at her, they could feel eyes on them, obviously everyone was curious to what he'd said.

"Oh." She told him, looking at him, keeping her voice down. Turning she noticed everyone looking at them, she said, "What?" They all shrugged and shook their heads, carrying on with their meal. Well, everyone except Penny, who was finding this interesting. She could see Penny looking at her and Alex gave her a look that said feel-free-to-dare-and-see-what-happens. Mike looked at Alex and then at Penny, suddenly wondering what would happen if they had a mud wrestle - it had certainly rained enough for one. Mentally shaking his head, he put a hand on Alex's arm to move her eyes away from Penny. He didn't want her to lose but he didn't want them to fight either.

Mike leaned into her again and whispered, "I mean, you can always sneak out later on, if you know what I'm saying." she looked at him and smiled. Satisfied, Mike turned his attention back to his meal.

"So, this morning's event makes the two teams even." Dave told them. "You're 2 for 2."

"So, what's the next one and how do we win it?" Alex asked, looking at Dave and then at Bobby. Dave chuckled at her and put his pack down, having eaten it all.

"You'll be playing the Mine Field game, where one of you is blindfolded and the other directs you through a field of scattered camping objects." he told them. Alex seriously hoped she wasn't the one in the blindfold. "It's all about trust and the ability to direct another without putting them in harms way." he then added, "You'll also have your hands tied behind your back." Bobby assumed that was to help create the sense of helplessness and allow them to completely follow direction.

Alex sighed, she really did hope she wasn't the one who was going to be following direction. She was never any good at it, she'd always question why they wanted her to do something and it would annoy the hell out of people. On the other hand though she did hope that Mike was the one in the blindfold because it was an image she was dying to see.

------------------------

Stood in a clearing where there were camping items on the floor, spread out randomly but tight fitting, meaning that every direction given was precise, making the task more difficult that what you would want it to be. There were mugs, bags, remains of broken pole, plates, bowls, brushes, water bottles, washing bowls, among other things, all scattered on the floor.

Alex and Mike were the ones stood blindfolded with their hands tied behind their backs. Alex was sighing; hard. She figured this was her punishment for wanting to see Mike with the blindfold on - now she couldn't even see him. The two weren't allowed to see the minefield so they'd been blindfolded before they'd even reached the clearing.

"Alright!" Penny yelled, from the opposite side of the minefield to where the four detectives and Dave were standing. "Basically, it goes like this. Guide your partner to me."

Alex scoffed, "That just makes this worse!" Bobby used his hands to guide Alex to the end where she'd be starting at, and Mike was guided by Carolyn to the end he'd be starting at.

"Don't let me fall on face, Barek!" Mike told her, unable to see but he felt the need to speak.

Carolyn smirked, but he couldn't see it, "I'll try not to, Mike."

Mike snorted, "Try hard." He heard Alex laughing at him and he said to her, "No laughing, or giggling at me, Alex. You're in the blindfold to."

"I know." she told him, "But it's still funny." Mike could hear Bobby chuckling and Mike promised himself when he was out of the blindfold he was going to have serious words with Bobby.

They heard a shrill of a whistle, and although Alex and Mike couldn't see, they knew it was Penny. "I knew she was gonna use that thing." Alex muttered to herself, not really sure who was around her to hear.

"Alright, go!" Penny called out.

"...Okay, Eames..." Bobby said, looking at his partner, willing her to move.

"...move forward Mike..." Carolyn said, softly.

"...Eames take two steps..." Bobby instructed, after looking where she was and what route he'd decided to take.

"...Mike for this to work you really need to move..." Carolyn was desperately trying to get him to move.

"...Barek, I don't really..." Mike sounded unsure of himself... or her, he couldn't tell.

"...Turn to the left... no right..." Bobby told Alex, but then he corrected himself.

"...Right?..." Alex, frustrated, suddenly wanted to rip the blindfold... she'd barely moved.

"...Mike take a step forward otherwise..." Carolyn tried to avert a disaster.

"...Yes, right..." Bobby finally told her after he'd judged it with his arms.

"...take three steps forward now..." Carolyn told Mike, once she'd averted disaster with the bag.

"...Bobby, I can't hear you, speak up!..." Alex raised her voice when all she could make out from her partner was mumbling as he tried to decide the best course of action.

"...Alex STOP!" Carolyn yelled, after she'd taken her eyes away from Mike to see how the other team was going. Bobby stilled, watching and Alex felt herself stop before she'd realised who'd said it.

"Barek, what are you doing? You're on my team." Mike asked, annoyed and frustrated.

"Carolyn?" Alex asked, "What's going on?"

"Eames, stay perfectly still." Bobby said, slowly, as he looked for a stick on the ground, anything to move the snake away from her feet.

"What's going on?" Mike asked, concerned at how serious everyone sounded.

"Detective Eames, take two steps backwards." Dave instructed but Alex wouldn't move.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked, her voice showing her concern and her frustration. "I can't see anything remember? What's going on?" No one answered.

"Just take two steps backwards." Dave insisted, but Alex shook her head.

"No, 'cause you're creeping me out a little here." She replied.

"Yeah, and me. What's is it?" Mike asked, sharing her frustration and having a decent portion of his own. He couldn't see her and he couldn't see the problem.

"There is a snake about to coil itself around your legs if you don't move." Bobby told her, calmly.

"A snake?" Mike asked, incredulously. Mike began pulling at the rope around his wrists, desperate to help her, "Somebody do something then!" Alex took the two steps backwards everybody had been telling her to do. Bobby found a stick and managed to get a good grip on the snake, lifting it up he looked at it carefully.

"Actually, I think it's harmless." He said, to them. Dave walked over to him to have a look at it.

"But it looks like one of those venomous Viper snakes?" Carolyn asked, she had been sure it was harmful.

"They are similar." Dave told her, as if he had a keen interest in snakes. "This one is native to Austria, it's a Coronella Austriaca."

"Fascinating." Alex said, with mock interest and definite sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I really thought it was harmful." Carolyn apologised.

"It could have been." Penny told them, she'd walked over to them to have a look at the snake. "You did the right thing Detective Barek." She then turned her attention to the snake now coiled around the twig. "You see how you can just make out the head. I've never seen one before." Bobby and Carolyn looked a little closer, all of them forgetting the two that were still stood inside the 'minefield' wearing blindfolds.

"Well," Mike muttered, "Now we know what gets her juices flowing."

----------------------------------

Eventually, once they had restarted the game, Alex had reached Penny first, much to her feigned delight of course. The reason Bobby and Alex had won is because she'd taken initiative and drawn herself a map inside her mind based on what she could hear Bobby and Carolyn saying, it helped to know how it ended, especially since they'd reached the same point and were almost together until she'd taken a leap and took the final bit herself.

Now, it was late night and they were all safely tucked into their tents. Well, Mike and Carolyn were safe and sound in their tent but Alex and Bobby were stuck with Penny and Dave. Alex felt incredibly uncomfortable as she lay in her sleeping bag, on her back, looking up at the top of the tent, seriously hoping for another thunderstorm.

She rested her arm on her head and scrunched up her hand into a frustrated fist. She didn't blame Mike for being happy about his victory, she would have been too, but she couldn't settle herself down and allow herself to sleep. Bobby, whom it seemed had a common interest in creatures with Dave and Penny, had enjoyed their company and was now sleeping soundly. Alex suddenly felt the urge to get that snake from earlier and drop it into Penny's sleeping bag. Snorting to herself, she thought it would be funny to see Penny out of control a little, but knowing Alex's luck Penny would invite the snake in with open arms.

Sighing, she turned onto her side and tried to close her eyes, tried to will herself to sleep, but she couldn't. An idea of her fixing the other tent suddenly came to her but she knew it was a stupid idea the moment it did, but the tent was still up, if not all of it, and it would shield her from the weather and elements.

Sitting up slowly she began deciding how she would do this without waking her sleeping partner and the two guides. Carefully lifting her legs out of the sleeping bag, she pulled it from under her and slowly rolled it up. She unzipped the tent as quietly as possible and then left it, taking her bedding with her. Smiling to herself as she crossed the camp area to the collpased tent, this was her own personal victory and she was proud of herself. Crawling into the other tent, minding herself on the half piece of pole that was hanging from the material, she zipped the tent up behind her. Thankful that one of the under mattresses had been left behind, she unrolled her sleeping bag and slipped back into it, and it was still warm from her own body heat.

Sighing, with content, she now closed her eyes and managed to get some decent sleep. Chuckling a little when she realised that no one would've known she was gone and she didn't care.

------------------------------------

TBC

Ah, you guys are lucky I'm able to carry on with this one. I took a fall down the stairs... and I have a disability. So needless to say, I'm lucky... It could have been worse than the pain I'm in right now.

Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Please leave a review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Superstes Excereo**

Mike Logan rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up as he sat down outside, a small cup of coffee in one hand. Well, that's what it had been called but it actually tasted worse than the stuff they brewed in the break room at One Police Plaza. Stifling a yawn, he turned to his partner and poked her to stop her from nodding off. It was now morning, and they were the first ones up. Mike wanted it that way because he wanted to show that they'd had the better night than Alex and Bobby. Truthfully, Mike had hardly slept because he was starting to get used to having Alex around him.

Hearing a noise that resembled a zip being pulled, they turned to see Bobby exiting the tent. Bobby's hair was a mess from sleeping and he yawned as he walked over to them. Carolyn passed him a coffee, "Thanks." Bobby mumbled and immediately put the cup to his lips, drinking eagerly. Once he'd had a decent amount he sat down and looked at them both, curious. "Where's Eames?"

Mike frowned, asking, "What do you mean?" Bobby looked around the camp but he couldn't see her, "Isn't she in there?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, when I woke up earlier and saw that she wasn't there I just assumed she'd gone to you."

Mike's frown grew as he looked at Carolyn and then back at Bobby, "She's not in there?" He pointed to the tent Bobby had just come out of and Bobby nodded again, "Then where is she? Because she didn't come to me."

Bobby's concern was written all over his face and he was sure he looked just as worried as Mike did. "You sure she's not in there? I've not seen her at all." Carolyn said, also looking around but she knew it was fruitless, Alex clearly wasn't there. Mike stood up and looked at the third tent thoughtfully.

"Logan, she wouldn't go in there." Bobby pointed out.

Mike looked at him and shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because we were told not to for safety reasons." Carolyn replied for him, thinking it was obvious. She knew it was dangerous to sleep in the tent because they weren't sure if it would stay up.

Mike sighed, "Look, all I know is that she didn't want to be in there." he pointed to Penny and Dave's tent, "And she wouldn't have wanted to disturb Barek, now that she knows about that claustrophobia." Carolyn couldn't help but feel touched by that, although she wouldn't have felt that Alex was disturbing her.

Bobby seemed to concede defeat because he realised Mike was making sense. Bobby nodded and looked at the third tent as well. Mike walked over to it and carefully unzipped it, not wanting to knock it down on her if she was in there. Looking in he could see a sleeping bag and as he lifted up a flap of tent material he thought he could make a mop of dark blonde hair. Putting the material down gently he turned back to his friends and nodded, "Yep, she's in here. She's sleeping." Carolyn smiled, as if she found something funny. Mike looked at her curiously and then at Bobby, who was also smiling. "What?" Mike asked, his face screwed up a little as he frowned at them. Suddenly he felt something touch his arm and he quickly turned to see Alex smiling at him, as she stuck her head and arm out of the tent. Mike recovered from his surprise and said, "Not sleeping?"

Alex shook her head, a grin forming on her face, "No." She laughed as he kissed her cheek, forgetting their partners momentarily.

"Eames, what were you doing in there?" Bobby asked, as Mike took her hand and helped her out of the tent, even though she didn't need the help really.

Alex shrugged as they walked over to them. "Penny snores." she offered as a simple explanation. Personally, she thought it was obvious. Mike chuckled and Carolyn shook her head in amusement.

Bobby looked at her thoughtfully, "What if the tent had collapsed?" he asked, concerned.

Alex shrugged, "Then I'd have crawled out." she replied, she thought the answer was simple and she didn't really consider to be a literal safety risk, only on paper. Hearing a noise, the four turned to see Penny emerging from the tent. Alex wondered slightly if Penny had even known she'd left the tent but when she noticed that Penny didn't seem to care, look at her or even acknowledge them at all, she realised that it didn't matter anyway.

Dave followed her out of the tent, he looked a little disheveled. "Geez, what did you guys do in there?" Mike asked, notcing how weary Dave, Bobby and Penny looked.

Bobby eyed him, "Sleep. Uncomfortably."

Alex laughed, "Not me." she grinned as she said it.

"Do we have any coffee?" Penny asked, Bobby pointed to the small pot of coffee that had been made. Penny nodded and grabbed it. Bobby shook his head, one thing they'd learnt about Penny was that she was worse in the morning without her coffee, although Alex would probably be quick to point out to him that she's the same with the coffee as well. "Where are you two going?" Penny asked, making Bobby turn to see Carolyn and Alex walking away from the camp.

Both of them looked at her and they could tell Alex was biting back a comment. "Bathroom." Alex replied, not offering anything else. Linking arms, Carolyn and Alex turned, walked away from them.

"So, what are we doing today?" Bobby asked Dave, as the man sat down with his own coffee and yawned. Bobby seemed eager to carry on with the activities.

"Uh-" Dave wasn't really awake yet and he had to think about it first. He desperately needed that coffee to kick-start his day. "You'll be designing your own activity game."

"Key points being how the game highlights communication, creativity and goals." Penny continued, sighing as she sat down. She really wanted to get this week over and thankfully they were over half way there.

"Sounds like fun." Muttered Mike, sarcastically.

"I'm glad you think that because you'll be doing it all day." Penny told him sharply, enjoying the look of disgust on Mike's face. Mike groaned and tried to sink himself in his coffee. Just what he needed, another day filled with group activity tasks and improving communication skills. He wanted to go back to bed and just sleep.

Upon hearing a shriek however, he became more alert. Standing up, he looked at Bobby. "Was that...?" Mike asked, not wanting to finish that sentence. Bobby, frowning, looked at Mike and then together they turned and rushed off in the direction they'd seen their partners go off in. Penny and Dave very closely behind them. Mike refused to allow any suggestions or ideas enter his mind as to what it could be. All he knew was that he'd never heard either of them make a noise quite like that. Coming to a stop, abruptly, he stared at what was before him, stunned. "Holy..."

Alex, who heard his voice, turned to him slowly but when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Turning back around, she could see Carolyn standing completely still, not daring to move, as a brown, tall and very imposing Bear pratically towered over her. Giving her more than just a pause for concern.

Mike slowly walked over to Alex, taking her hand, he pulled her back so that she wasn't so close to the animal. "Barek?" Mike called out to her quietly, he could see Carolyn slightly nod her head. "Slowly step away." Carolyn didn't move.

"Detective Barek, he won't stand there like that for long. You need to get yourself out of that situation before he gets over it and attacks you." Penny told her, sternly.

Carolyn, taking a deep breath, took several steps back, not taking her eyes off it. She wanted to look at the ground, to see where she was stepping, the last thing she wanted to do was fall onto her back. She'd become a sitting duck, literally. The Bear began making a popping sound, as if he was trying to frighten them. "Carolyn, just keep moving slowly." Bobby told her, holding out his hand to take hers as soon as she got close enough.

"It's alright, he's just as frightened as you are." Dave told her, trying to be a comfort. As soon as she was close enough, Dave and Bobby took hold of her and they all continued to slowly walk away, keeping an eye on the bear as they did so.

-----------------------------

"It should leave us alone." Penny said, once they were back at the campsite, "But, we need to consider defending ourselves. There are no Police out here." Penny sighed, the moment four hands raised as if to say 'well, actually, we're here'. "No Austrian police." she added, annoyed.

"The only weapon you have is the paintguns." Mike pointed out. "What good would they do?" Mike could tell from her stance she was talking physical defence.

"They'll still look threatening." Penny told him.

Carolyn, who'd recovered from her shock, said, "Actually, you don't want to threaten it at all."

"Anyway what did you plan to do, colour it in?" Alex asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Maybe we could use a pencil to draw an outline first."

"Threatening the bear will just cause it to attack us." Bobby backed up Carolyn's point, she nodded to say she agreed with that. "No, we're better off leaving it alone, if we keep food out of sight it will have no reason to come here."

"I didn't realise you were in charge of this, Detective Goren?" Penny asked, asserting her authority and using an accusatory tone of voice.

Alex sighed, "Here we go. GI Joe."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Detective?" Penny asked, eyeing Alex with more than just suspiscion and dislike.

"It means that you're going all 'General' on us. Wanting to shoot some innocent bear just because you feel it represents a threat. It lives here, we don't!" Alex argued, glaring at her. Penny was on the verge of causing Alex to release every single piece of pent up anger and hate she'd built up for this woman over the past few days. It wasn't in Alex's nature to hate someone so she knew there had to be a reason for it.

"I agree with Eames." Bobby said, looking at Penny, "This is it's home, not ours. We should leave it alone." Mike and Carolyn nodded as well. Penny looked at Dave, he could tell she was looking for his support but he didn't have it in him to agree to shoot an innocent animal.

Penny looked at Carolyn, "It almost attacked you. What if it does it again?"

Carolyn's face showed her compassion, "Just because it attacked me doesn't mean that I want it dead."

Sorry." Mike said, "But you're looking at four cops who see what kind of destruction death has everyday. And I gotta tell ya, we not that keen to join in."

"Bears are shy and mostly frightened of human beings." Bobby reasoned, "We're not in any danger here. This bear has been here the whole time." Bobby was explaining with words and his hands as he began animatedly talking. "What just happened was unexpected for both us and the bear. I doubt he had intended to bump into them." Carolyn and Alex nodded, watching her to see if what they were saying was making an impact.

"When we first saw him, he seemed just as startled as we did." Alex told them. "I don't think it came looking for us."

"Whilst we're on the subject." Mike said, smiling a little, looking at Alex and Carolyn, "Which one of you ladies screamed?" Mike could tell by the way Carolyn shifted and rolled her eyes that it was her.

"I think we should leave the bear alone and see what happens." Dave said, offering the final decision, knowing that Penny would have less weight against him than he did the others. Carolyn smiled at him and he nodded.

Mike looked at Carolyn and then at Alex. He smiled and Alex shook her head, "No, I'm not screaming for you." Mike chuckled and then pulled a face of disappointment.

----------------------------

"God, this is boring." Alex moaned as she, Bobby, Carolyn and Mike were sat in a circle trying to come up with their own activity. So far they were stuck, it seemed that they couldn't come up with one. Penny and Dave had gone off to set up the next task; orienteering.

"Ah, don't worry, I think there is only one more day here and then we go." Mike told her, loosely putting his arm around her. "I think it is anyway."

"Yeah, I'm sure we're spending the last night at the bed and breakfast." Carolyn told him, confirming it for him.

"I hope so because I _seriously _need a shower." Alex sub-consciously ran her fingers through her hair, parts of it sticking together because it had not been washed in several days.

Carolyn laughed a little, "Yeah, me too."

Mike looked at Alex's hair, "I think you're hair looks fine." He told her, she looked at him incredulously.

Alex snorted, "If you think it looks fine now then it must normally look amazing." Mike smiled, it was far too easy for him to agree to that.

Bobby suddenly chimed in, "How about an activity where we-"

Mike interrupted, "Run in circles? Because that's what we're doing." Bobby nodded, he was actually going to suggest something similar to the one where two people were tied together for a day.

"How about a build-a-bear activity?" Alex asked, reminding them all of the bear they'd encountered this morning.

"Speaking of bears, you don't think they've gone after it, do you?" Carolyn asked, concerned that they'd perhaps convinced Penny a little too easily. Alex seemed to think about it before she gave her a shrugging facial expression.

"No, they said they were going to set up the orienteering task." Bobby replied, hoping to reassure her.

"I know but she seemed clear in her mind what she wanted to do." Carolyn said, thoughtfully and quietly.

Alex looked at her and smiled, "Look, if they did go after it, all they have are those paintguns. The only ones who are gonna get hurt are themselves. Besides, Dave agreed with you." Carolyn shot her a look at the implying tone Alex used when she mentioned Dave. Alex smiled at the reaction she'd incited from her.

"We could always do a task that involved writing, performing and directing a scene or... a play or something." Bobby suggested, once again bringing their minds back to the task. Mike and Carolyn looked thoughtful, both shaking their heads a little as they thought about it.

Alex snapped her fingers. "We could act an interrogation scene."

------------------------------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

My hope is to finish this story before I leave for my holiday/vacation tomorrow morning. That, and I haven't packed yet so it may not go to plan... but I sure will try.

Warning: This chapter has got some disturbing scenes in it. Hence the changed rating, if you don't think it's a high enough rating let me know.

**Superstes Excerceo**

"Are we sure about this?" Bobby asked, looking at his partner and his two colleagues with uncertainty. The four stood around the campsite, holding papers with lines on them and rules.

"It'll put Barek's mind at ease." Mike replied, looking at Carolyn and then back at Bobby, who was still a little unconvinced. "Hey, this involves all three of her key points." He then counted them with his fingers, "Communication, clear goals and creativity. They'll never see this coming."

Alex nodded, enthusiastically, "Yeah, it's a great idea. And, besides we can't exactly interrogate ourselves, can we?"

"Dave and Penny would be unsuspecting of anything." Carolyn agreed. "Making them the better candidates for the interrogation."

"And who better to do that than you?" Alex asked Bobby, a huge grin on her face as her partner rubbed his neck in what appeared to be frustration. "You guys got really chummy last night, meaning you've earnt their trust."

"What'd you say, Goren? Gonna see if you can break 'em?" Mike asked, grinning. Bobby looked at them, each in turn.

"It'll be interesting to see how they react." Carolyn said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they've never seen the great Goren at work." Mike commented, proding Bobby's ego and not in a subtle way. Alex grinned at Mike and then looked at Bobby, all of them waiting for an answer. Wordlessly, Bobby nodded, showing his support for the idea by taking the papers off their hands and showing his agreement by looking them over and softly nodding as he agreed.

Alex chuckled just at the thought of what was going to happen. This had to be the best task they'd done all week and it couldn't have come at a better time.

---------------------------------

Dave looked at Penny and sighed, "That's the last one." He told her, tired. He walked over to where she was kneeling down, drawing a map and writing answers to clues on. "Ready?" he asked.

Penny nodded, "Let's go back and see what they _haven't_ done."

"You know," Dave started, "You should give them a chance and get to know them."

Penny shot him a look of disgust, she stood up and they walked side by side and without taking her eyes away from in front of her she said, "I know them enough."

"Do you?" He asked, his uncertainty obvious in his tone of voice. He didn't believe that she did. "Because they are a great team and they work well together. We've seen it."

Penny continued to stare forwards as she spoke, "I know they are, which is why I've kept this at a basic level... I'm just trying to teach them how to be a _better _team."

Dave sighed, "They are not Air Force Cadets. They are not your former students." He told her, knowing her and knowing where she was coming from. Penny Thorne used to be an Air Force Academy Instructor.

Penny shook her head, she knew that and she didn't feel the need to remind him of that. She refused to look at him still as they approached the camp. "Uh-" Penny finally looked at Dave. "You were saying?"

The four detectives were not where they'd left them. In fact, they weren't in the campsite at all. "I'm sure there - uh - they've gone to fetch something, perhaps?"

Penny pursed her lips together and shook her head. They walked into the centre of the camp and looked around the room. "Well?" Penny asked, looking anrgy. Dave shrugged. They heard a rustling noise and turned to see Bobby walked towards them.

"Uh - Please sit down." Bobby said, pointing at the logs. "I - I wanted to talk to you." Penny and Dave looked at each other, confused.

"What's going on?" Penny asked, not hiding the edge from her voice.

Bobby held out his arm to indicate that they should sit down, without wanting to they did. "They've gone to fetch some - some items we needed for our activity." Bobby rubbed his neck.

"So, you've designed one?" Dave asked, interested, but as he looked at Penny all he saw was suspiscion.

"Yes." Bobby replied, "But - but we need some information from you first for it t-to work." Bobby was trying not to stutter but it seemed that he couldn't find his balance yet and was unsure of what approach to take.

"Alright." Penny said slowly. "But that doesn't make sense."

Bobby shook his head, "Where were you just now?"

Penny looked at Dave, frowning she turned back to Bobby, "Setting up your next task." she said, forcefully.

"Why were you doing that? What, with a bear on the loose." Bobby said, touching his lips thoughtfully, looking at them but his gaze seemed to concentrate solely on Penny.

Penny sighed, "You are the ones that didn't want me to go after the bear. So why are you asking me this now?" Bobby looked at her, using his eyes to search hers and then she nodded, "You think we went after it anyway."

Bobby stood up saying, "Well, didn't you?" Penny shook her head, "Really? Because we hardly said anything on the subject. Is that it all it takes to convince you to change your mind?"

Penny looked at him, her face screwed up in anger and confusion, "What are you talking about?" she asked, her tone of voice had the sound of warning to it.

"You're meant to be in charge." He told her, softly. "Yet the four people you're meant to lead changed your mind within minutes." Penny was about to answer when she saw the other three return from somewhere. First thing she noticed was that they were looking directly at her and the second thing they noticed was that they weren't carrying any items for the activity they were supposedly about to do.

"I don't know what's going on here but I agreed with your assessment." Dave told him, calmly. Bobby opened his mouth to speak again when they heard a banging sound that resembled a gun being fired, ring through the forest. "What was that?" Dave asked.

"That - That sounded like gun fire." Alex said, looking around, her face a frown as she turned to her partner, who nodded. Alex took one look at Carolyn and then they rushed off into the woods.

"Where are you two-" Mike started but didn't finish, he just followed them, knowing Bobby, Penny and Dave were behind him. Actually Dave and Bobby were running behind him, Penny had stayed behind.

-----------------------------

Alex and Carolyn found what they were looking for quite quickly. Alex stopped dead in her tracks and she felt her friend bump into her. "What-?" Carolyn couldn't finish her sentence, she just looked in the direction that Alex was staring in. "Oh God." Carolyn put her hand to her mouth in shock. Alex's face was devoid of anything, she was just shocked at the image before her, an image she'd never be able to remove from her mind. Her emotions were trying to come to surface but she was refusing them access. She took several steps forward and Carolyn tried to stop her by her hand. Alex pulled her hand free from Carolyn's grasp and stood still, watching as the small bear lay on the ground, it's breathing hectic and it's eyes glazed over. Alex could feel him watching her, so she carried on walking forward and knelt down before it.

"What the hell...?" Mike had managed to catch up with them and so had Bobby and Dave. "What happened?" Mike was asking Alex but she wasn't responding. Kneeling down before the bear she wanted desperately to help him.

"It - It looks like an infant. I don't think that's the bear we met before." Bobby said, feeling a tightness in his chest. Dave slowly nodded in agreement, it was a young bear.

Alex didn't put a hand on the bear, despite how much she wanted to. Her training slightly taking over, she looked over the bear for an injury. "I- I think he's been shot." She finally spoke, "He has a gunshot wound." Her voice betraying her and showing her emotion, not alot but it was more than she wanted.

"Before you say anything... I was with you." Dave said to Bobby, who looked at him a little guilty in response to the accusatory tone of voice Dave used.

Hearing a twig snap, Alex looked up to see a rifle in her face. "Get up!" A bearded man barked at her. Mike took a step forward but was stopped by Bobby. He wanted to help her to but that wasn't the way. Alex nodded and raised her hands to show her surrender. Standing up slowly she looked at the man directly in the eye. This also happened to be when Penny returned; carrying a paint gun. She stopped quickly, noticing the immediate danger they were all in.

Alex, finding her voice, asked, "Why'd you shoot this bear?"

The man grunted at her, "My job."

Alex gave him a disgusted look, momentarily forgetting that he had a weapon trained on her, "That's your job?"

"Hey! Lady, shut it!" He raised his voice, and Alex closed her mouth and he jabbed the weapon towards her, reminding her that it was there.

"Hey." Mike said, just as loud. "Let her go, we'll leave you alone." The man shot Mike a look that told him that it wasn't as easy as that, the man didn't believe him at all.

"The bear is an infant." Carolyn said, the man looked at her shrugging, "What kind of price could you get for that?" Carolyn waited for an answer but she never got one, a loud thumping noise made them all look to their left to see a much bigger bear stomping it's feet on the ground.

"This can't be good." Mike muttered, looking at Penny and her paintgun. Looking at the man with the gun and then the bear, Mike knew what had to happen. The bear was here for his child. "Shoot it." Mike told the man, because the child of that bear was right at Alex's feet. "Go on, shoot it." The man looked at the bear and back at Mike.

"Mike?" Carolyn questioned him, she didn't agree with what he was doing.

"Detective," Dave said, "It's just trying to protect it's baby."

Mike shifted his gaze to look at Dave, "Yeah?" Mike's frustration was evident and so was his desire to protect Alex, "What do you think I'm trying to do?" Dave closed his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. They turned to see the bear clapping it's paws together loudly but snarly at them. Bobby took a tighter grip of Mike's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid.

Penny stepped forward and began shooting the man with her paint gun. "What the hell are you doing?" The man yelled, turning his gun on her.

"Get out of here, now!" Penny told him, trying to protect her team and the bears. The bear seemed to be confused by this action, perceiving the whole group as a threat, it began making loud noises that resembled a call for help. The man reacted by pointing the weapon at the bear. "Don't do that." Penny said, shooting him again with her paintgun.

Bobby let go of Mike's arm, seeing as how he couldn't possibly make this worse than it already was. The shooting of guns and the threatening stance everyone was taking was already forcing the bear into action. Mike stepped forward slowly, keeping his eye on the bear and the man with the gun but he spotted him and shook his head. The bear snarled at him, leaning forward so he reacted by pointed his gun at a steep angle and pulling the trigger. Alex gasped and uncontrollably let out a short, small scream and held her hands up to her face as she felt a wet liquid cover her skin. Mike, who was now close enough to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to ground, covering her.

The whole group sprung into action, the bear plunged forward and immediately set his sights on the man with the rifle, but he had immediately set off into a sprint, causing the bear to chase after it. Dave took the paintgun off of Penny and went after them to help the man. Carolyn slowly approached the infant bear and tried to choke back the tears that threatened fall. The last shot from that mans rifle had instantly killed the bear, looking over at Mike who was sitting up she shook her head. Bobby took off his coat and handed it to Carolyn, who covered the bear with it.

Mike turned and saw that Alex had not moved, "Alex?" At the sound of her name, Bobby and Carolyn turned to look at her as well. Mike lifted her up into the sitting position. She was awake and alert but she shaking a little from the shock.

"I'm okay." She told them, breathing heavily. Alex looked over the body of the bear and clamped her mouth tightly shut, refusing to ask for confirmation, she could see it. She could feel it from the drops of blood on her face and she could see the red on her clothing.

"You're not okay, Detective." Penny said, softly, kneeling down beside her and passing her a water canteen. "You're in shock. Drink this and take some deep breaths." She stood up and looked around, "Take her back to the campsite. I need to find Dave." She told them, without waiting to see if she was understood she took off in the direction she'd seen her partner go in.

Mike looked at Carolyn and Bobby, "You two go with her. I'll stay with Alex." he told them, he stood up slowly, making sure Alex stood up with him. He put his arm around her waist and they nodded, following Penny to offer her a hand of help, knowing she'd probably need it.

Walking back to the campsite slowly, Mike refused to let her go. His grip around her was tight, even when they sat down on the log. She was starting to feel better and a little bit more than embarrassed at her reaction. Mike could tell but he didn't want to say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. Alex reacted by gripping his shoulder blades with her hands, tucking her arms in and using his shoulder to shield her eyes from the light, breathing him in. Feeling herself become more steady as she did so.

-------------------------------------

Later in the evening Dave and Bobby were collapsing the third tent, the one that was broken. It was their final night in the 'wild' and Dave thought it prudent to get a head start on packing things away. "You need any help?" Carolyn asked, and Dave smiled at her. He nodded.

"An extra pair of hands is always needed." He told her with a lobsided grin. Carolyn smirked a little and looked at Bobby, who turned away, smiling. After a few moments silence, he said, "So, can I ask a question?"

"Fire away." Bobby said, as he folded a piece of tent material and pressed it down flat so that it would fit into it's small slip.

"Eames and Logan? They're a couple right?" He asked, a grin on his face like he already knew the answer. Carolyn and Bobby shared a look that was easily readable.

Carolyn nodded, "Yeah, they - uh - they wanted to keep you on your toes." she laughed a little. Dave chuckled and shook his head, it had worked because he and Penny had spent the better part of two days speculating as to why they'd swapped bedding around.

"I have a question." Bobby said, not waiting to hear Dave say he could ask it, "Was Penny in the army?"

Dave nodded, "Air Force actually."

"That makes sense. She has the discipline and I couldn't help but notice that she tried to enforce that here." Bobby was talking in a thoughtful tone.

"Clearly it didn't work." Dave said, with humor.

"The thing that you have to understand is that this isn't the environment we work in." Carolyn told him, hoping he'd understand, "We're not used to it here and that hindered a litle and I don't think we're army material." Carolyn looked at Bobby, "Although I believe you were..."

Bobby nodded, "I was but Eames never would be and I don't think Logan would either."

"I did notice that with your partner-" Dave looked at Bobby, "-if you pushed her one way, she liked to go the other." He then chuckled, "I _know _she did not spend last night in our tent." Bobby laughed and looked at Carolyn, wondering if Alex knew she'd been busted. Dave nodded, laughing at their reactions. "Penny knows too." Bobby and Carolyn shared a look.

Alex had definitely been busted but would she be in trouble?

----------------------------------------

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Superstes Excerceo**

And the answer was no. Alex wasn't going to be in any kind of trouble with Penny, as a matter of fact it was never mentioned. Here they were the next day, driving back to the bed and breakfast, and it seemed everyone was in high spirits. It was unanimous agreement that a shower was the first on the list of priorities and it seemed to be the most needed thing right now. Everyone was unclean, and for the men there was a lack of grooming.

Sitting in the back of the car, Alex rubbed Mike's chin where tiny, short strands of hair were now protruding from his skin. Giving his face a darker look. "What? You like it?" He asked, a crooked grin on his face.

Alex smiled, "Sure." she nodded, "It makes you look older somehow."

"Beautiful." He muttered sarcastically. "That's gonna be the first thing to go." Alex laughed and leaned into him, kissing his cheek.

"No, see, men look great when they get older. It's a good thing." She told him, smiling.

"I agree." Penny said, from her seat in the front of the car, "It's women that tend to deteriorate." Alex and Carolyn looked at each and Penny chuckled. "Present company excluded of course." Alex was unsure how to take Penny's new found good mood but she wasn't exactly going to knock it.

But being Alex she couldn't help but make a comment, "I can't tell if that was an insult or not." Alex didn't feel she was old enough to deteriorate, maybe it was just a feeling but she refused to let herself feel old. Mike smiled at her as if he could tell what she was thinking.

Bobby chuckled, "I'd go with 'not'." he told her. Penny nodded, the last thing she wanted to do was upset Alex after the good discussion they'd had the day before. It had stunned Penny that Alex had walked over to her to apologise.

_"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I've been such a pain in the ass this week." Alex apologised, not exactly getting on her hands and knees but she spoke with sincerity. Knowing that Penny had tried to save her life, even though she tried with a paintgun, it still meant a lot to her. Penny, who had been putting some equipment away stood up stunned. _

_"I-uh- Thank you." Penny carried on and Alex stood; disappointed in herself for apologising and for expecting one in return. Penny looked up when she realised that Alex was still there, "I know that I've been hard on you but to be honest I'm like that with everyone. I'm not going to apologise for it." _

_Alex raised her eyebrows at her. Penny stood up and looked at Alex directly in the eyes, "But I am sorry for making you feel that you had to apologise to me. I didn't come on this to make friends. I came to help you and your colleagues become a better team." _

_"Just a job?" Alex asked, shrugging a little. _

_"Just my life." Penny corrected, shaking a blanket and folding it. "This is what I do." _

_Alex slowly nodded and watched as Penny, as she'd finished her task, nod at her and turn to walk away. As Penny was walking, just before she was out of earshot, Alex said, "You do it well." Penny didn't turn around but she'd heard and she smiled. _

Of course, Alex wasn't sure if she completely meant that but she had meant her apology and she was sure that if Penny was teaching people who wanted to be there then she'd be a fantastic teacher... Alex just wasn't a great student.

---------------------------------

"I don't want to hear any arguments." Alex said, quickly hushing any comments that could be made as she and Mike walked into their room at the bed and breakfast. "I _am _ having the shower first. End of discussion."

Mike held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, Okay." He then held out his arm in an inviting manner, pointing out the bathroom, "Ladies first."

Alex smirked and following the direction that Mike had pointed out, she nodded slowly and closed the bathroom door behind her. Mike grinned and proceeded to get some of his things together and at least try to get himself vaguely human looking. He wondered briefly if he resembled that bear.

When Alex had emerged from the bathroom, Mike had managed to shave and prepare some relatively clean clothes so that he'd be a little quicker in the bathroom. Mike was your average guy and he didn't like to spend the better part of an hour fixing himself up in the bathroom. That was for women. He smiled at Alex and kissed her, softly at first but she deepened it quickly. She smelled of soap and he finally realised that she had been right about her hair, but he hadn't picked up on that before. Her hair, although wet, definitely smelt better but she had always tasted sweet to him, a few days in the wilderness wasn't going to change his mind about that. Releasing her lips and snaking his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his, he smiled at her. "That's better." she kissed his chin and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"So with or without?" He asked, referring to the facial hair.

"Without, definitely." She replied, approvingly.

Mike kissed her again, only briefly. He, although reluctantly, had to leave her to have a shower of his own because he knew that he did not smell as nice as her, no where near. "I won't be long." He left her and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

She was still drying her hair with the hair dryer when he opened the door, a bath towel wrapped around his waist and covering himself up to his mid-thighs, looking at her urgently. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, noticing his lack of clothing and having to stop herself from commenting on it. She felt her heart stop a little, apparently the intense reaction she had to him was permanent.

"Alex?" He asked, not noticing her reaction to him, "Have we reached that stage in our relationship where it's 'okay' to share a toothbrush?"

Alex's face screwed up in confusion and she looked at him, frowning, "A toothbrush?" she asked, and he nodded, "Why?"

Mike looked embarrassed and looked downwards a little before replying, "I think I left mine at the campsite." He wasn't surprised when she started laughing, almost hysterically, at him. Clearly she found this funny and he should've expected it.

Leaning forward as she laughed, Alex tried to control herself. "Uh- I have one you can have, I think." She finally replied, still laughing, walking over to her bag and rumaging through it to find her toiletries.

Mike watched her and asked, "You bought more than one?" As Alex turned to meet his eyes, Mike gave her an incredulous look.

"Well, yeah." Alex replied, she thought it was a smart thing to do, she wasn't always that prepared, not like her partner, but she figured his organisational skills were starting to rub off on her.

"What for?" Mike asked, as Alex passed him a toothbrush, a blue and white one.

Alex smirked, "In case I lost one at the campsite."

"Ha. Ha." Mike mocked, and walked back into the bathroom. Leaving Alex to watch him walk away, taking full note of his back and the way his towel, which was small, was allowing her to see quite alot.

---------------------------------------

"We don't have to do another task, do we?" Mike asked, as the six of them sat down at a restaurant for dinner. "Because if we do, count me out."

Alex, who was sat next to him, smiled, "And me."

"Me too." Carolyn nodded her head in agreement, "I think we've had our fair share of activities." Carolyn looked at Dave, sat next to her and he chuckled. He'd expected as much.

"For a year." Mike added to her statement.

Alex looked at Bobby, who seemed thoughtful, when he noticed her watching him he realised she was waiting for a response, "A-actually... I'd like to do more tasks. I found them interesting."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I should've known."

"No, you don't have any more tasks to do." Penny told them and they all visibly celebrated. Mike softly punched the air in happiness. "However, Detective Goren, if you wish we could give you one more." Penny had a cheekiness to her tone of voice. Alex was laughing at him and so was Mike. Carolyn smiled, and gave him a sympathetic look. Bobby hadn't meant that he'd wanted to one more.

"Yeah." Alex commented, sarcastically, "I'm sure Penny could find something for you to do."

"Thanks, Eames." Bobby muttered, also sarcastically. He didn't want her to jibe him.

Carolyn yawned and they all looked at her, "What? I'm tired. Sleeping on the ground isn't very comfortable."

Alex snorted, "I'll say."

Mike leaned into her, his tone of voice suggestive, "I don't know, at times it seemed very comfortable to me." His voice may have been low but because they'd all strained to hear, they had heard. Alex shot him a look, trying not to grin but failing. Alex looked down and laughed, although it was barely audible, Mike heard it and he grinned. Judging by everyone's faces, he knew they'd heard. "What?" Bobby shrugged and looked away. Carolyn smirked whilst Dave and Penny didn't reall know what to do, they hadn't expected that.

As punishment, Alex jabbed Mike in the ribs with her elbow. That just made him laugh. She shot him a look that said he was in serious trouble but because of the merriment filling her features it didn't quite go to plan. Mike grinned at her and Alex's smile returned to the surface, forcing her mouth to curl upwards and show her teeth; she was smiling that much.

--------------------------------------------

Walking into the Major Case Squad, they had never felt more alive. "Home, sweet home." Mike muttered, as they continued to walk towards Captain Deakins' office, noticing that he'd spotted them. They'd dropped off most of their gear but they knew they had to 'debrief' the Captain, so they came straight there. Their weariness showing in the features and Deakins could tell immediately from the way they seemed to be dragging their feet and drooping their eyes.

"How did it go?" He asked, once they were all in the office.

"Oh, just peachy." Alex replied, sarcastically. Deakins shot her a look. "It went well."

Bobby nodded, "We were able to take part in some really interesting activities that really did help to created a sense of bonding and-"

Mike moved to interrupt, "-They were childish and I'm glad it's over." Bobby looked at him, annoyed that he'd been interrupted but he never voiced that because that wasn't his way.

Deakins nodded, slowly, he expected as much, "I assume you've all got jet lag?"

"Well, Barek's alright, she slept like a baby on the plane." Mike smirked as he spoke. Carolyn shot him a look of annoyance.

Deakins ignored that comment completely, "I want you to go home, take the weekend because I expect you back at your desks Monday morning." Alex had to hold back the groan that threatened to escape her lips. Bobby nodded, he was already ready to go back. Looking at them, Deakins then asked, "How did you fair with the guides?"

That was a loaded question, one that Alex refused to answer. "They were really helpful and they knew what they were doing." Carolyn answered.

Deakins sat down at his desk, "You're all gonna need to write me a report." Alex didn't hide the groan this time. More reports were not what she wanted, she figured her desk was already overflowing with them, which was why she'd averted her eyes when she'd passed it, and she refused to look now. Deakins smiled at her, "Sorry." he said, but he didn't sound to apologetic to her.

"So, we can go home?" Mike asked, for clarification.

"Yeah." Deakins replied, "Get outta here." They all nodded their thanks and left the room. Deakins watched them leave, watching the way they walked together and smiled. Maybe they hadn't enjoyed it but whether they wanted to admit or not they'd definitely bonded on a deeper level.

-----------------------------------

Sorry it was a short chapter but you'll notice that sometimes short ones happen. :) So now, I make haste and I leave to go on holiday and you'll get more with this series when I get back.

Please review, please?


End file.
